Idée fixe
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses.
1. Talk to Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** If some are interested, I will be continuing this. I'm warning you, the story starts off sweet, but ends up going in a not-so-sweet way. It's going to take some time getting there, so be patient, sit back, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Riku rested upon his bed with a copy of a _Midsummer's Night Dream_ propped open. His eyes scanned each line carefully and his hand held a pencil at his notebook. He was beginning to write down some lines he felt were important before he heard the call of his name from downstairs. Riku folded a page in his book to keep his place, leaving it on his pillow. "Coming!" he bellowed, going down the stairs. He rounded around the staircase and popped his head in the kitchen. "Yeah?"

His similarly silver-haired mother turned around with a pie in between her mittened hands. "Here, take this. Be careful, it's hot," his mother warned. The smell of cinnamon and a common island fruit tempted Riku's nose with its delicious scent as she walked to him hurriedly. Riku grabbed a towel and then eventually, the pie from her.

"So, I can eat this all by myself?" Riku teased. His mother slapped him on the arm playfully and started to usher him into the kitchen.

"No. This is for our new neighbor-"

Riku groaned lightly, knowing where this was going. "And you want me to make our neighbor feel welcome. Please, mom, that's so old fashioned. Everyone just keeps to themselves nowadays."

His mother smiled and opened the side kitchen door, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, it's never 'old fashioned' to make friends with the neighbor. Tut tut."

"Alright, alright..."

Riku slipped on his sandals, walking outside. He looked down at the steaming pie and then ahead of him. Even if he really didn't want to introduce himself to the neighbor right now, it was a an opportunity for a small break from his summer homework. Riku walked along the sand, smelling the ocean in the air. He remembered there was a time that he had wanted to leave this island, and go somewhere else. After all, it was just land surrounded by water; nowhere to go and really uneventful. He didn't know why somebody would want to come here and stay here like a caged bird.

Riku spotted a bunch of boxes outside, his steps faltering before the wooden planked walkway. He walked to the door, finding it slightly ajar. Steadying the pie with one hand, Riku knocked on the door. "Hello?" he softly called right afterward, knocking once more. The door creaked open and Riku moved his hand immediately back to carrying the pie. He looked up at what could have been the most gorgeous man to walk on this planet. He was so perfectly tan, tall, and muscular. And he had the most beautiful set of eyelashes paired with intense blue eyes.

Riku was speechless for a moment, feeling his cheeks burn up as those very eyes examined him. The man was waiting for him to say something. This was Riku's cue to talk. "Oh, uh...hello," Riku choked out, looking down for a moment. Now he really wished it was his mother in his place instead of him. At least she wouldn't make a big fool out of herself. "Welcome to Destiny Islands."

"Thank you. And you are..."

Riku thinks his brain had just melted. This man's voice was like deep silken honey and he was the little honeybee that was deeply attracted to it. "Riku. I'm your neighbor," he answered, propping the pie with one hand as he extended the other. "It's nice to meet you."

"Terra." Though he had a muscular body, Terra shook Riku's hand as if he were a delicate object.

' _He has such soft and gentle hands. And larger than mine, too_ ,' Riku thought with a blush, quickly letting go of Terra's hand. "Please take this pie as a warm welcome to the islands," Riku stammered as he bowed, hands outstretched.

Terra chuckled, grabbing the pie. "So, I'm guessing this is what the real estate meant by southern island hospitality. Would you like to come inside and have a slice?"

"Ah, I wouldn't like to impose..."

"I insist," Terra said with a smile. "It wouldn't be hospitable if you didn't join me."

The line caused Riku to smile. Terra was just so naturally charming and he couldn't resist the offer. After all, he had wanted to try that pie. Riku walked inside the man's home as Terra closed the door behind them.

"It's not much. Right now, at least," Terra murmured. "Let me unpack some utensils, hmm?"

"Sure," Riku called. As Terra left the room, Riku walked about in interest. Even though it wasn't fully decorated, it was still a beautiful home. It has a similar architectural structure like his own, only much emptier. Riku sat down comfortably on one of the stools Terra had set around the kitchen table.

Terra came back with two plates and some utensils. He set them on the table neatly, sitting across from the silver haired male with a small smile. Riku gave him a shy smile back and watched him cut the pie into pieces.

"Thank you," Riku said as Terra handed him a piece. He waited politely for Terra to cut himself a piece before he grabbed a fork. "So...what brings you here to Destiny Islands?"

Terra gave Riku an amused look. "It seems like a peaceful, quiet place. Nice view and climate..."

"Ah, so you came here to get away?"

"It was sort of a decision based off of impulse and job reasons."

Riku paused before he tilted his head. The more Terra talked, the more he seemed so drawn to him. Perhaps it was Terra's silky voice, or the mysterious gleam in his blue eyes..."What is your job?"

"Right now, none. But, I graduated with a master's in English literature. So, I'm legible in the department of education." Terra then took a bite of pie as Riku thought about his answer. "Mmn, what is this flavor?"

"Oh, it's Paopu fruit. It's the island's famous and rare fruit. It only grows here..." Riku answered.

"So I've read in travel guides. Isn't there something special about this fruit? It seems to have slipped my mind," Terra pondered with a thoughtful look.

"Aha, well..." Riku started with an embarrassed chuckle. "It...is said that people who share the fruit are tied together for life." The silver haired male felt the intrigued look of Terra scanning him over, the pie, and then back to him. "It's a silly tale, really, haha...It's not like we're bound for life or anything," Riku assured.

"It's quite touching," Terra commented with a smile. Now Riku felt even more embarrassed as Terra eyed him. He could already feel his cheeks burning once more. He really should have kept that island folklore to himself. "I can't wait to get the air conditioners running in here," Terra said. He pulled on his tank top a couple of times and Riku could practically smell his masculine scent from the small motion. "You're even getting red from the heat..."

"Huh? Ah, yeah..." Riku chuckled out, finishing the last of his pie. "I noticed you had some boxes outside. Would you like some help bringing them in?"

"Oh no, you've helped enough. You're very kind, however," Terra thanked. "Though I should be getting back to unpacking."

"If you need help with anything, I'm right next door," Riku offered. The brunette smiled at that, opening the front door for Riku.

"Thank you, Riku. Have a nice rest of the afternoon."

Riku's knees nearly went weak as Terra slipped his name in the sentence. "Y-you too, Terra." He bowed courteously before he came back into his house, oblivious to the other male staring at him as he left.


	2. Enlighten Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** I hope more of you will eventually like this in the future. I actually have some chapters done, but it's just a matter of me finding time to upload.

* * *

Riku could not even gather enough concentration to get back to his summer assignment as he succumbed to the softness on his bed.

"A master's degree in literature. He must be so smart," Riku sighed out. He hugged his pillow as he subconsciously whispered, "And older than me, too. What's that, a master's he said?" Riku quietly whispered some numbers out. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty...twenty one...only for a bachelor's and entering college right after high school. Twenty three years old is a minimum age for master's by then."

Riku blushed as he turned to stare at the ceiling. Terra just had to be at least twenty-three years old. That was seven years- or even more- older than himself. "A boy like me can only dream, haha..." He blew the hair that got into his face when he rapidly turned around again. "But, God damn, is he sexy. Probably intelligent as well. A nice body..."

Riku turned his head towards his window, quietly walking to it. He cast a translucent curtain aside and peeked outside. Riku's eyes followed Terra as he walked grabbed some boxes that were in front of his porch. His mouth slowly opened in an admired awe as he whispered out, "A really, really nice body..."

Riku's mouth went dry as Terra's face turned towards his direction. It would have been too obvious if he ducked for cover and impossible as well since Riku was glued to his spot. Instead, Riku shyly waved which earned him a smile from the man who carried boxes into his home. The silver haired male closed the curtain and felt his heart flutter a couple of times before he slapped his cheeks.

"Distractions, distractions...I have to get back to my work."

Riku leaped onto his bed and opened up his book once more. Of course, as soon as he opened it, his mother called his name from downstairs. She wanted to most likely ask about the neighbor. He groaned a bit at the upcoming nosiness of his mother; it was inevitable.

So Riku went downstairs and painstakingly told her briefly about Terra. His possible age, his occupation, and how he liked the pie she baked, which she soon gushed at. He left some details out such as about how good-looking Terra was, or his mesmerizing eyes, or his muscular arms that he would love wrapped around him. Riku had to go upstairs and came up with the excuse of that "he should really get back to doing his homework".

It wasn't until night time after his shower that he noticed Terra was no longer moving boxes in and out of the house. Maybe it was now a good opportunity to go outside since his eye candy was out of sight. Riku cast aside his curtains and opened up his large window. He slipped outside onto the small porch, sitting on the chair that was set there. He opened up his book to the page he had left it on, using the moon as his source of light.

"' _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid blind',_ " he read aloud, marking the page with a sticky note.

"Ah, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

Riku, startled, turned around towards the voice. He stared at an identical porch like his own, only with Terra sitting across from him. He was now in more comfortable clothing, a tank and some loose fitting sweats.

"Sorry, am I disturbing your reading?"

"N-no, not at all," Riku denied with a smile, putting down his book. "It's amazing how you could tell what a book is just by one line."

"Well, it is one of my favorites," Terra chuckled. "Reading assignment? Or just for fun?"

"Reading assignment for my class. But, it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy reading it," Riku laughed lightly. He watched as Terra leaned his body against the railing of the porch, looking up at the sky.

"A student that enjoys reading? That's rare." Terra gave a slight smile as he looked back at Riku with a glint in his eye. "Are you in college?"

"Ah, no. I'm still in high school."

"Interesting. You're very mature for a high school student," Terra complimented, bringing a slight blush to Riku's face. "About to graduate?"

"No, it's my junior year. I'm only sixteen..." Riku awkwardly said. He never really liked talking about himself since he didn't find anything interesting to say. But, Terra seemed to be proactively listening to his words.

"I feel so old," Terra laughed out, running a hand through his hair.

"You can't be that much older," Riku teased. "What are you, twenty?"

"Four years ago perhaps."

Riku nodded. He had predicted the range of his age quite nicely. "You're not old..."

"Haha, don't lie to me..."

"Honestly, you aren't. You look very good for your age," Riku slipped out. He softly gasped, covering his mouth as Terra raised an eyebrow at him. "W-what I mean is, you look young."

Terra smirked for a moment. "Thank you."

The summer night at the islands were usually warm, but never uncomfortably so. Now, Riku could feel his skin burning with embarrassment. Terra probably thought he was a stupid kid, having stupid, hormonal feelings.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disturb your reading any longer," Terra said as a farewell. As he slid open the door to go back inside, he turned around. "Have a good night," he murmured. Before he closed the door, he softly ended with a smile, "Riku..."

"G-good night," Riku stuttered out. He waved his hand and stumbled as he entered his room once more. How was he supposed to concentrate on reading now? He wouldn't, that's what. Riku set down his book, laying down on his bed. He closed his eyes and with a soft sigh he turned off his lamp.

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** I don't know what you are thinking, but it's not going to be good. xD


	3. Embarrass Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** Ah, the third chapter. Enjoy.

 **Update: Renamed the previous chapters.**

* * *

Riku leaned up with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

"What a nice morning," he yawned, reaching both hands to rub his eyes. When he opened them again, he was just about to roll out of bed just before he glanced out his window. Riku had a view of his neighbor's porch and window through his cast aside curtains. Riku saw Terra walking about the room, disappearing beyond the boundary of the window and then reappearing with some clothes in his hands. Riku could feel the goosebumps trailing along his skin. Was he undressing?

Terra placed the clothes on the edge of his bed, and slowly lifted up his shirt. Riku audibly gulped, unconsciously leaning in for a closer view. _Oh my_...Riku could see Terra's toned back and narrow hips. He licked his dry lips, blushing as Terra's hands went down to his sweatpants.

Terra then turned slowly in that moment, seeming to gaze out the window. And suddenly, Riku felt Terra's eyes on him because they were staring right at him. Discovering that Riku was being some window pervert.

"Sh-shit!" Riku hissed out, moving suddenly to get out of view. But, he had leaned far enough that he was over the edge of the bed and soon tumbled over with a loud yelp. The covers were dragged along with him and he fell to the floor with a thud. He audibly groaned afterward, not believing what just happened. "H-he saw me. Shit..."

Riku threw off his covers, carefully getting up to peek through his window. There Terra was, leaning over his porch patiently. Riku put a hand to his chest in case his heart may come bursting from his rib cage. With a shaky breath, Riku stepped outside, fixing his tank and boxers along the way. With an awkward smile, he laughed out a greeting, "H-hey. Morning."

"Morning. Are you okay?"

"W-why do you say that?"

"I heard you yell moments ago," Terra said amusedly.

Riku laughed nervously and played with the ends of his messy strands. At least Terra didn't see him fall. It looked like he did, but maybe he didn't. "Haha, yeah. I fell out of my bed." ' _As I stared at your gorgeous body_ ,' he thought afterward.

"So that's what all the noise was." Terra stared along Riku's body as he chuckled out, "Nice boxers by the way."

Riku stared down, the embarrassing paopu fruit patterned boxers making themselves prominent. "Ah...haha...be right back." Riku darted away so quickly, he nearly tripped. He closed his curtains and cussed softly under his breath, grabbing a pair of loose shorts and shirt. Will he never cease to embarrass himself in front of his neighbor? With a dark blush, Riku stepped outside again with a fresh pair of clothes. "So...have you finished unpacking?"

"No, I haven't. Would you like to come over and help?"

"S-sure. Let me just...wash up. And eat something quick."

Riku bit his lip as Terra smiled and left to go back inside his house. He did a quick breath check and grimaced at the morning breath smell. He ran into his personal bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and went into the kitchen to grab a muffin.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the neighbor's house to help him unpack," he announced before leaving. His mother proudly smiled as her son left to go help a neighbor in need.

Riku brushed his hair quickly with a hand before knocking on Terra's door, which was calmly swung open. "Come in," Terra greeted.

When Riku stepped inside, he noticed the boxes stacked up. Some were opened, emptied, or tipped over with stuff falling out. "How should I help?"

"You can carry those boxes to my room and start unpacking them. It's the first door on the right. Oh, and please be extra careful with the smaller box. It's quite fragile."

Terra pointed to a couple of boxes on Riku's right, labelled for the bedroom. Riku nodded and grabbed the boxes, trailing up the stairs. He set them down on the queen sized bed, sitting down next to them. Riku's palms easily sunk into the mattress. "This is comfy..."

Riku reached for a box and opened it. He pulled out the folded clothing and sorted them into the dresser that was inside the room. Shirts into one drawer, trousers into the other. He learned that Terra's style tended to be comfortable, but half of his wardrobe was also classy. It made sense since he had master's in literature; his style is most suited for a teacher.

As Riku nearly emptied the box, he soon reached a pile of underwear. He turned pink as he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs. Before he even imagined the man in them, he shoved it in the depths of another drawer, never to be seen again. In fact, he hurriedly stuffed the rest of his underwear into the same drawer, too embarrassed to linger any longer. When Riku finally reached the bottom, his hand brushed against a small package. Confused, he pulled it out and his cheeks turned two shades darker.

"C-condoms..." Riku murmured and bit his lip. He inspected the package, a couple of phrases popping out at him. Lubricated. Magnum. Ribbed for her? Terra was sexually active. Was there something dirtier inside the the other box? He himself was just a virgin-

"How are you doing up here?"

Terra's voice startled Riku and he dropped the package. It clattered to the floor and created enough noise to get Terra's attention. His blue eyes flitted to the ground and then back up at Riku. Riku didn't know what to say. His mouth opened to let out some incoherent vowel sounds, but then shut.

Terra's eyes were just staring at him. It was unnerving, the way in which he was examining this situation. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and clapped his hands together calmly. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"S-sure," Riku stuttered. He carefully stepped over the box of condoms and shuffled past Terra uneasily. "Should I sit on the couch?"

"Yes, make yourself comfortable. Oh, and please bring down the smaller box."

The silver haired male went to grab the unknown box with a gulp before heading downstairs. Riku placed the box on top of the table and shoved his hands in between his knees, leaning into the couch. His cheeks were still pink from his discovery. Terra was a grown man. Of course it was no surprise he would have condoms. There was no reason for him to be so embarrassed...Unless Riku pictured himself in the situation where Terra would use a condom. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Those aren't the thoughts he should be thinking right now.

Terra sat next to Riku, handing him a cup. "Careful, it's hot."

Riku smiled, grabbing the tea as steadily as he could. He wished he could drink it now, but he could see the steam rising from the cup, so he took a careful sip. What should he even say without sounding so...awkward?

Terra turned and smiled lightly at Riku. "Why don't you open the box?"

Riku blinked before setting down his tea. He was curious as to what the contents were inside, but he was anxious as well. All he could hope was that his virgin eyes be spared from more inappropriate secrets. Riku flipped opened the flaps of the box, making a small sound of awe as he saw a camera. "Oh, are you a photographer?" Riku asked curiously.

"I may have minored in photography back in college," Terra answered. "Go on, check it out."

Riku smiled awkwardly before he carefully took the camera out. Behind the camera were stacks of film with numbers that he did not understand, like ISO 1000. "This isn't digital, is it? I really don't know how..."

"Here, let me show you," Terra said kindly while grabbing some film from the box. The silver haired male felt Terra's hands slowly encase his. Bigger hands guided smaller ones to a knob, pulling it upward. "You use this to open the camera. You put the film in here, and lock it like so..." Riku watched in interest as Terra began to lock the film inside the camera. He pulled out a partial strip and examined as he winded it through with a couple of shutters of the camera. Terra's hands were just as gentle as the first time they shook hands..."Then you close it."

Terra grabbed the camera from him and turned a dial, peeking through the viewfinder. He handed it back to Riku and murmured, "The lighting is always pretty terrible inside, but this should do. Try focusing and taking a picture. Then pull on the lever to roll to the next frame."

"O-okay." Riku pointed it at Terra. He saw the brunette smile though the camera, doing not so healthy things to his heart. Through his hand trembling, he pressed down on the shutter and the camera clicked. As he learned from Terra, he pulled the lever as far as it went, letting it click back into place. "Did I do it?"

"Yeah, you did. Maybe another day, I can show you how to develop the photo. And maybe even show you my photographs."

"Y-yeah..." he dismissively agreed, blushing lightly. He put the camera aside as his hands shook.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" he commented. Riku nodded, avoiding Terra's eyes. "Any reason why?"

"To be perfectly honest..." Riku said very quietly, causing Terra to lean in closely to hear the other male. He braved a look at Terra, feeling he might just burst from the raging hormones inside him. "I find you really attractive. But, that's just a kid talking, haha..."

Terra seemed mildly shocked. Irises widened and then went back to their original size. "You think I'm attractive," he repeated with a smile. Riku nodded firmly as he tried to keep his composure. Inside, his stomach was flipping about and his heart was pounding ferociously. He just knew his neighbor could see the blush on his face. "Let me be honest too, then. I think you're cute," Terra said softly as if it were a secret. Even if they were by themselves, it felt like an even more intimate conversation.

Terra's hands brushed against Riku's, which were unconsciously gripping his knees tightly. Riku's fingertips slowly left his lap, staring at Terra as if he had a third eye. Terra shifted closer to the silver haired male. "Extremely adorable..." Terra whispered lowly. He closed his eyes as if he were thinking hard about something.

Riku didn't know what else to say. His eyes were searching for what might happen next. Perhaps nothing would happen next, and that would have been just fine...But, Terra's eyes opened halfway and they looked at Riku in a way he's never experienced being looked at. He couldn't explain anything other than the word "want". Or even hunger.

Terra leaned in and Riku stood still as he felt lips peck his cheek softly. His eyes closed at the short warm feeling and his mouth parted to release a short breath of surprise. His eyes opened again when he felt Terra's cheek brush against his, indicating his retreat. Only, the brunette didn't leave and leaned back in, now aiming towards Riku's lips.

Riku's eyes closed, expecting a pair of lips to kiss him. But, all he felt was warm unsteady breathing, as if Terra was trying to calm himself. He was stunned as Terra pulled back and murmured, "I'm sorry..." Riku couldn't respond back. All he could think of was how quickly his heart was beating. "I shouldn't be doing this. You're so young," Terra explained with a chuckle.

Riku gulped and stood up with his wobbly knees. "Y-yeah. I-I should- thank you for the tea." Riku's words were all over the place and he mentally told himself to get a grip. It was awkward since he didn't even finish his tea, but it looked like he should take his leave. "My assignment- I should...yeah."

"I'm very sorry. Just forget about that..."

"O-of course," Riku said with a gulp. He bowed in courtesy before he left the house.

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** Riku can't resist the charm of a irresistible man. But, he definitely knows what exactly he's getting into. Heeheehee.


	4. Kiss Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** As you may have noticed, the chapters may have a recurring pattern. Pay close attention. :D

* * *

That night, Riku had a dream about Terra.

He was in a forest, a setting inspired from the late night binge reading before he went off to bed to get his mind off of the brunette. Little did Riku know that it would encourage subconscious thoughts of Terra. Riku tiptoed along the grass, feeling a warm breeze pass along him, subtly giving him the realization he was naked. He looked down at himself and saw his bare skin, concluding he was nude. He would have been embarrassed, but all that surrounded him was nature itself. There was no sign of life save for the birds chirping.

Riku shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he stepped into a clearing. There was a lone stump that was covered in monarch butterflies. As we went to sit, they dispersed and flapped their delicate wings away. He brushed aside his hair, feeling the petals from a crown of flowers that adorned his head. He felt at peace for some odd reason, even when the sun slowly disappeared.

There was no sense of time here. He stared at the appearing moon and gripped his bare knees. Riku then felt hands gently grasp his shoulders and turned his head. He looked up at Terra, also with a crown of flowers about his head, who helped Riku stand up.

"Terra," he softly greeted in surprise, wondering why he was in this forest with him. Terra said nothing in return as only brushed his fingers along Riku's cheek, soon holding it.

Riku's eyes stayed open when Terra gently held his head in place. "We are alone...Riku..." Terra finally said, echoing softly through the now silent forest. Riku released a low moan as Terra kissed him. It was long and sweet, causing Riku to jolt awake from this pleasing dream.

He felt his own lips in disbelief, almost believing that had happened for real. Then the silver haired male remembered that Terra never kissed him on the lips, claiming he was too young to do so.

"Is it wrong that I want him to kiss me?" Riku sighed out in question. But, he wanted to respect the boundary Terra had put between them. If only Riku were a few years older. Riku yawned as he rolled on to his feet. There was nothing he could do, but accept it. Maybe he could visit Terra and make it clear that they could still have a relationship as neighbors.

Riku changed into a sleeveless button up and shorts, throwing aside his pajamas messily. He went outside for a small walk, not bothering to throw on sandals. He knocked on Terra's door, his eyes lighting up as it was answered. Terra looked surprised to see Riku there.

"May I come in?"

"I'm not sure it's the best time," Terra answered.

"Please?" Riku added with hope lining his features. Terra relented as he saw the bright look in Riku's eyes, sighing as he stepped aside. The silver haired male smiled and entered the house, hearing the door close behind him. "I don't want to beat around the bush. I, I respect that you didn't kiss me yesterday," Riku explained. He turned around to make eye contact with Terra. "Sorry if I said this quickly, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, because I like you as a neighbor..."

"I should be saying that," Terra sighed as he ran a hand across his hair. He chuckled as he shook his head. "You're apologizing when I should be the one doing it. I'm the one who tried to kiss you."

"So, is it fine that I stay here and help you? Painting the walls, huh?" Riku asked as his eyes peered around the room. The dull ivory walls were partially covered with a pastel aquamarine color, unfinished.

Terra gave in with a sigh and smile, running his hand over Riku's hair. "Sure, I'll let you help."

If Riku were a cat, he would have purred from the attention Terra was giving him. It felt nice when Terra's fingernails scratched his scalp. Riku blushed his appreciation and nodded, taking his station near a wall.

"Good thing I have two rollers," Terra said while handing one to Riku. As Riku reached for it, his fingers brushed against Terra's and he quickly pulled his hand away as if it burned him.

Cyan eyes expanded and Riku quickly murmured out, "S-sorry." He carefully grabbed for a different part of the roller, shyly turning towards the wall he would be working on. He cleared his throat as he ran the roller through the square tub of paint Terra already poured into. Riku rolled it across the wall, working his way from top to bottom. He stood on the mini stepladder whenever he needed to reach the parts of the wall he couldn't get to. Every so often, he would glimpse at Terra. Then he would notice he was gazing far too long at the brunette for it to even be considered normal.

' _I can't stop looking at him_ ,' Riku thought furiously. He stared as Terra ran his forearm against his forehead. The subtle way his muscles contracted during this action became way too noticeable, and Riku almost lost balance off of the ladder. Terra noticed this in the corner of his eye and Riku quickly stuttered out, "I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?" Terra asked concerned.

"Y-yeah," Riku laughed with a dorky smile. "Just ignore me."

"It's hard not to," Terra remarked with a smile. From that point on, Riku began to work even more fervently than usual. Did Terra just flirt with him or was he looking too much into it? Riku had to stop acting like this or he really would just be a stupid kid in Terra's eyes. "Ready to go to the bedroom?" he heard Terra ask. He grabbed Riku's roller and put it in his bucket.

The context of the question made Riku's disappeared blush reappear brighter than ever. But, Riku knew Terra meant it for the paint. "Y-yeah." Riku carried the tub of paint, following up the stairs behind Terra. When he entered the bedroom, he put down the tub, checking his surroundings. Terra had moved the sparse furniture to the middle of the room instead so they would have access to the empty walls.

"It's just this room and we should be done. Thanks for helping," Terra said.

The brunette extended a hand that held the roller, and Riku walked to reach for it. The whole time he stared at Terra's eyes, not being able to help himself.

"It really is no problem Terra," Riku responded shyly. "I just like being around you."

"Riku." Terra warned lightly with a sigh.

The silver haired male covered his mouth after the comment he had slipped out. That was so inappropriate of him to say. "Just, just ignore that. I'm sorry," Riku apologized, grabbing the roller. When he pulled it and turned, Riku didn't expect to be pulled back.

"Wait-"

Riku lost balance from the sudden pull and the image of Terra's shocked face was the last thing he saw before he tumbled into him. He gasped as he knocked Terra onto the bed and landed right into his chest. The roller was dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Riku, everything alright?" Terra asked after a long few seconds. Meanwhile, Riku's nose was pressed into Terra's chest, inhaling his unique scent and nearly becoming dizzy from it. It was such a manly mix of musk and cinnamon tinged cologne...

"Y-yeah," Riku slurred out. "I can get up..." As he tried, he felt some resistance prevent him from getting off. Riku blinked, not even able to rise an inch off of Terra's chest. "Actually, I can't...I think there's something stuck between us."

"Here, let me check," Terra said breathlessly. Riku saw Terra peer down and felt fingers brush in between their chests. Riku jolted before Terra warningly held his waist firmly with his other hand. "You have to stand still, otherwise I can't see," he ordered huskily.

"S-sorry..." Riku apologized. His voice sent chills down Riku's spine. He restricted his movements as much as possible, but it was difficult. Terra's fingers were now at the middle of his chest.

"I see what the problem is. Our buttons are stuck to one another."

"S-so what do we do?"

"I'll try to take them out," Terra answered. "Just try to keep yourself up long enough for me to do it."

"Alright..." Riku's hands pressed against Terra's shoulders, rising himself up some millimeters. He felt Terra's fingers fumble with the buttons in between them. But, Terra's fingers once again brushed against his ribs and he felt his arms give out beneath him.

"Riku," Terra growled with frustration. "Stay still..."

"I'm sorry..."

But, Riku really couldn't stay in that position for so long. Every time Terra's fingers would brush against him, Riku's arms would buckle. He would tumble face first into Terra's chest, where he would smell his manly scent and hear his husky voice reprimand him. It was a cruel cycle that broke his will more and more. Riku heard panting beneath him and felt the unsteady rises and falls of Terra's chest. His fingers dug into Terra's shirt as the sound of his heavy breathing made him blush.

"I'll help you up with my leg, alright?" Terra suggested as he slowly caught his breath.

"Alright..."

Riku gasped as Terra's thigh lifted up right in between his legs, lifting his pelvis in the slightest. ' _Oh, gosh_!' Riku screamed in his head, turning as red as a tomato. Sure, it was working, but his crotch was now not so subtly rubbing against the musculature of Terra's thigh. "T-Terra..." he meekly called.

But, Terra was too far concentrated on fixing their intertwined buttons. Riku closed his eyes tightly as the inevitable happened. He couldn't stop himself from getting aroused; it was too much to ask from a hormonal teenager. He hoped that Terra wouldn't notice, but that was only for someone without brains.

Riku gulped as Terra finally sighed out, "Almost got it..."

But, by then, Riku couldn't hold on to his will much longer. It teared through its last seams, like two pieces of cloth connected by a thin thread. Terra was so close to him. His body felt so good against his. His thigh was ever so warm in between his legs...

"A-aah..." Gosh, it felt so good to finally release a moan.

"Riku, don't," Terra growled out. But, Riku couldn't stop. Every shift of the brunette's fingers caused his body to wiggle from getting touched, therefore increasing the sensation in between his legs.

Riku gasped out Terra's name lowly. He felt ashamed for letting go like this, but it was better than being coiled up. It seemed logical at the time. But, two strong hands that gripped him by the hips caused his mind to reel back harshly into reality. His eyes, which he never noticed had closed, opened and stared at the harsh blue gaze directed at him. Riku felt small underneath that gaze, even if he was the one straddling the other male.

"You...are so dangerous," Terra lowly whispered before his hand pushed the back of Riku's head to smoothly connect lips with him.

Riku instantly melted like butter when Terra's lips claimed his. Woah, Terra's lips were so smooth... His eyes fell halfway, almost wantonly staring into space before they closed. It was an open mouthed kiss in which he could feel Terra's warm breath mix with his. Riku's moan reverberated in between their connected lips. He didn't expect Terra to be this good of a kisser...Hell, he didn't expect this to happen at all. It felt _right_.

Riku inhaled sharply when Terra roughly switched positions, causing the buttons in between them to pop off and break. His hands automatically went to thread through Terra's hair, but his hands were grabbed and pinned above his head. Terra's lips alone were pinning the rest of his body against the bed. This level of dominance was something Riku was not accustomed to, so he writhed and moaned beneath the older male.

When Terra finally let go of his lips, Riku sighed out a pleased noise. He sucked in gulps of air. He never noticed how much he needed it.

"You are so dangerous," Terra repeated huskily. Riku could barely comprehend; why was he so dangerous? Terra sighed as he ran his fingers through his own hair. "You look so out of it. C'mere."

Riku took Terra's offered hand and was dragged up back to his feet. Like an adult fixing up a child, Terra swiped his hand across Riku's hair, fixing the short strands that were out of place. Riku still couldn't believe what just happened...

Riku felt Terra's hand shake as he held the back of his head. As if he was using every ounce of control, Terra leaned in to graze his lips against Riku's.

"You should go home..."

Riku could feel Terra's uneven breathing, as if he were afraid. He bit his bottom lip, nodding at Terra's request. "O-okay..."

Terra swiftly let go of Riku, guiding him out of the house. "Please, try to forget about that..."

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** Awww there's nothing to run from. See, Riku is having such a good time with Terra. Hahahaha...


	5. French Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** I'm going sooooo slow. D:

* * *

But, how could Riku forget?

As Riku laid in his bed, his hands were already unbuttoning his shorts, sighing out in relief as his cock was freed. He closed his eyes and imagined Terra kissing him once more while pinning him down, only on his own bed. Riku's hand was already slicked with some premature cum, making his strokes that much easier.

"Terra..." he moaned lowly. Riku's free hand laid over his mouth, covering it. His legs unconsciously spread as his hand began to pick up the pace until it was a mere blur. His teeth bit into the side of his wrist, but it didn't stop him from eliciting sweet moans. He imagined Terra's hand over his own, forcing him to do these indecent things to his own body. His eyes watered from his self-pleasure before he let out a heavy load onto his own stomach. Riku panted as he held his own fingers within blurry eyesight.

He had never came that fast before...

It approached night time and Riku was restless. Thoughts of Terra kissing and touching him plagued his mind. He really needed some fresh air to clear his head. Riku walked outside with loose and light pajamas, stepping along the soft sand. The islands' temperature was now a couple degrees lower than usual. He still walked into the ocean's waves which calmly rippled to his toes. Riku slightly shivered as the water was cold.

There was no way he would forget. The kiss lit a small flame in Riku. The physicality of the action sparked something within him. His hands briefly ran over his arms as he crossed them, the slight touch already making his skin tingle.

Riku felt his own lips again, fingertips tracing along his lower lip. They still felt so sensitive after Terra kissing him. He descended to the ground, balancing on the heels of his feet as he covered his mouth. _Again_. He wanted Terra to kiss him again...He couldn't get the feel of the brunette's lips against his. From this moment on, every time he would see his neighbor, all Riku would do is stare at his mouth.

"What are you doing out here?"

Riku froze in his spot as he heard Terra's voice. He unsteadily got up and hesitated when facing the brunette. "Oh, Terra...I was just taking a walk..."

"It's late you know," Terra commented with a shake of his head. "And chilly, too. Putting your feet in the water like that isn't helping you."

At that moment Riku shivered as he just confirmed Terra's statement. "You're right..."

"You should get inside before you catch cold," the taller male advised as he reached for Riku.

Riku stared at the movement of Terra's lips as he talked. A thought of the kiss they shared flashed through Riku's mind. The silver haired male withdrew back quickly as he stuttered, "No, it's okay-"

Riku gasped as he lost footing and fell into the shallow water, instantly getting splashed with the incoming froth of the ocean. His mouth was caught open in surprise as the cold water chilled his body to the very core. Riku tasted the very salt of the ocean on his own lips as his tongue briefly ran across them. His muscles stilled as he just sat from the shock of the ocean's chilliness. "C-c-cold..."

Terra immediately went to his aid, helping him up to his feet. As he grabbed Riku's hand, the water was frigid and his skin was already starting to become clammy. "Here, let's go inside."

Riku was about to protest when he realized Terra was heading towards his house, but his mother would have killed him if he walked inside the house wet. It was just another set of pajamas for her to clean, and the fact that he snuck outside without her knowing either. Riku stiffly walked with the aid of Terra's hand around his waist, helping him along. Riku was trembling the whole way, the island winds chilling his damp body. By the time he was guided to to Terra's doorstep, he was let go.

Terra opened his door, holding out his hand for Riku to take it. The silver haired male gulped before he grasped the warm hand very gently. Terra slipped off the sandals he had been wearing at his door way. Riku was about to step inside before he was stopped by Terra.

"Your feet are all sandy."

Riku looked down to see that Terra was right. His wet feet had picked up all this sand on the way to the house. "Sorry..."

He felt Terra's hands go about his waist, gasping as he was suddenly scooped up by the other. "I really don't want my floor to get dirty, so please bear with this," Terra said politely. Riku blushed deeply as this man's arms were encasing him so protectively. The last time he remembered being carried like this was when he was much, much younger. It really proved the age gap between the two of them.

Riku was held all the way to the bathroom. His eyes widened at the glamorous size of this restroom. There was a tub that was jacuzzi styled, enough to fit two people inside. Terra gently sat him down on the edge of this tub, and began to run the warm water.

"You should remove your wet clothes before you get cold. Feel free to bathe as well. You smell like the ocean," Terra said with a smile before he closed the door as he left.

Riku lifted his feet and dangled them in front of the water, cleansing the sand off of them. As soon as they were clean of sand and the particles went down the drain, Riku closed it. Riku rid himself of his wet clothing, relieved when he finally didn't feel so damp anymore.

Terra was being so kind to him even if they had previously shared a kiss. However, the way the brunette acted so casually, maybe he really did not want to make it such a huge deal. He really did want to keep a professional relationship as neighbors between the two...It was a shame since Riku's heart fluttered quickly when he thought of Terra.

As the tub slowly filled, Riku stepped in and sunk into the water. Now he couldn't get over the way Terra carried him so closely or how friendly he was towards him. He was actually starting to like his neighbor in a not-so-friendly way.

Riku turned the faucet until the water stopped running. His body sunk comfortably into the warm water, his knees bent and poking out. His arms came out to rest upon the arms of this tub. Riku's hand landed upon a button, and he curiously pressed it. He nearly shot out of the tub when a jet of water gushed at his backside. Riku frantically moved away before he realized it was just like a hot tub. The water frothed with bubbles and Riku once again sank into it. It truly was luxurious...

Riku stood straight once again. He wasn't here to dawdle. He didn't want to become an inconvenience to Terra. He reached for a small towel and body wash. As he squirted it into the cloth, Riku couldn't help but wonder, was this what Terra bathed with every day? He sniffed it, comparing it to the scent he smelled on Terra yesterday. Yes, this was the exact aroma...

Riku ran the cloth over himself while blushing. He would soon lather this scent all over his body. He would soon smell exactly like the male he had been currently yearning for. If only Terra would kiss him again. Riku washed his hair next. It was Terra's shampoo. He vaguely wondered how the other male's hair smelled like. He never had a chance to discover.

Riku soon came out of the tub, using a larger towel. He exited the bathroom, seeing Terra standing against the wall patiently.

"I forgot to give you a change of clothes," he murmured before giving Riku a folded pile.

"Th-thanks..."

Riku grabbed the pile of clothing before going back into the bathroom. As he slipped on the clothing, he could feel there was a certain warmth to them. The t-shirt was quite loose on him and the shorts slightly hung off his hips. Riku lifted the collar of the shirt to his nose, taking a small whiff. This smelled like Terra, too...

He came out with a small blush on his face, knowing the clothing was a bit too big for him. "Thank you for lending me your clothes," Riku thanked with a small bow.

"I could wash your clothes for you and return them to you tomorrow. You should head home."

Riku watched Terra walk away from him, but something compelled him to reach and grab Terra's hand. "W-wait. Terra, I..."

"What is it?" he calmly asked without turning around.

"I know I shouldn't be mentioning this, but it's driving me crazy," Riku whispered. He shyly got closer to Terra as he grasped his hand more tightly. "When you kissed me..."

"Riku, I told you to forget about it," Terra sighed.

"I really can't..."

"You have to." Terra's voice was stern.

Riku couldn't take this anymore. There was a perfectly good reason why he couldn't stop thinking about Terra. It wasn't only because the other male was such a good kisser, or the fact that Terra was so close to him. Riku just about exploded as his face suddenly turned a tomato red. "You were my first kiss!" he hissed out embarrassingly. Terra stopped in his tracks before he turned to face the shorter male.

"What?" Terra said in disbelief.

"I can't forget it because you were my first kiss," Riku repeated with a downcast stare. "I can't stop thinking about it, Terra. It just felt so good. I'm getting so warm just thinking about it now..."

The brunette sighed before leaning in towards Riku. "You're so sinfully honest," he murmured before he unexpectedly nudged Riku against the wall. The silver haired male breathed uneasily as Terra's hands shot out to both sides of his head, landing against the wall. Riku was caged in between his strong arms and sandwiched in between his muscular body and the wall. "And you look so fucking cute in my clothes..."

Riku's hands reached for the front of Terra's shirt, gently holding him. "I want to kiss you again."

"You're far too innocent for your own good," Terra sighed before his hands suddenly grabbed Riku's waist, pulling him in close. "I'll give you the kiss you want."

"Terra," Riku softly moaned before owner's said lips claimed his. The back of his head was grabbed by the brunette, forcing him to tilt one way while Terra tilted the other. Terra's body was so much more closer than before, pushing itself roughly against Riku's. It was a similar situation to today; the silver haired male had no escape. He was completely suffocated with Terra...

Riku's eyes opened wide as Terra slipped something inside his mouth. ' _H-his tongue..._ ' he thought through the haze in his mind. It immediately greeted the inside of Riku's mouth with a caress, soon swirling around.

Riku felt his head get tilted back so that Terra's tongue completely dominated his mouth. All he could register was Terra's distinct taste of sweet paopu fruit. He must have had a slice when Riku was bathing...Terra's tongue tasted sweet, but it was far from being innocent as it tangoed with Riku's tongue. Riku's knees wobbled and he held onto Terra for balance. He gasped as Terra pulled away, leaving his lips all wet from the kiss.

"Let's stop..." he heard the brunette breathe.

"W-why?" Riku slurred, feeling as if he were floating. "Am I bad at kissing..."

"Far from it," Terra growled out huskily, making Riku's head swim with his smooth voice. "If we continue, I won't be able to stop myself. And I couldn't possibly corrupt a virgin like yourself."

Riku blushed deeply as he looked away. Was the fact that obvious? "How did you know?"

"Only a virgin would get this hard off of kissing," Terra teased with a smile.

Riku closed his eyes in defeat. He was trying to the best of his ability to be discreet, but here his erection was pressing against Terra's hip. "Sorry..."

Riku felt his hair get ruffled like a small child's. He slightly pouted as he looked up at Terra. "It's a natural reaction, right? I'm quite touched."

"I'm not a child, you know," Riku murmured with a pout.

"Oh, I know." Terra chuckled before his hands gripped Riku's hips. He pulled him in closely with a smirk. "I'm not either."

Riku blushed as he could feel the contour of Terra's hardness pressing against his stomach. _Oh, gosh_...Terra felt _big_ , much bigger than him. "Y-y-you, too..."

"How about this? I know that you are younger. But, you are technically old enough to make your own choices. If you are interested in pursuing a relationship with me..." Terra offered huskily as he spoke into Riku's ear. "Then come here tomorrow, and we can continue if you'd like."

Riku squeaked out embarrassingly as Terra's palms went underneath his shirt. He briefly caressed Riku's torso, leaving his heated touch on silver haired male before pulling away.

"O-okay..."

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** How could Riku forget? It was his first kiss after all...one of the many firsts Terra would get. hehehe


	6. Shoot Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** Long time no see people! Yes, I'm still writing. No, I haven't forgotten about you guys. I just have been extremely busy. I have an internship that takes up my time. I play League of Legends ALOT. Hit me up if you do too!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

" _Then come here tomorrow, and we can continue if you'd like._ "

Tomorrow came by way too quickly. Terra's words made Riku way too nervous. He knew what the other meant by continue, but it was unknown how far they would continue. Riku wasn't ready for... It caused the silver haired male to sweat profusely as he tried to bravely think of the word. S-sex. He wasn't ready for that. He couldn't even think the word without a stutter. He wasn't even ready for other things, too. His thoughts traveled elsewhere as he looked at himself in the mirror, eyes traveling over multiple spots on his body. He briefly stared at his chest, all the way down to his hips and to the spot in between his thighs-

Riku then stared at his own flushed face, slapping his own cheeks lightly with the palms of his hands. There were other types of sex that Terra might be interested in! Jeez, it really was obvious that he was a virgin considering how flustered he had become at the mere thought of other sexual pleasures. But, he might not be one _anymore_ after Terra's words that held very, very inappropriate promises...

Riku gulped before walking about his room. He really had to calm down. He was getting worked up over something his body was so new to. Riku should really keep a leash on his hormones, and he should really tell Terra he was indeed _not_ ready for this. After a short pep talk, Riku went downstairs with a face that was stoic, but a heartbeat that pumped anxiety through his veins.

"Mother, I'm going over the neighbor's house," Riku called.

"Well, don't go empty handed," she giggled before handing her son a plate.

"Ah...haha. Thanks."

Riku exited his house quite awkwardly and tried to only make small talk with his mother. He would soon turn red of thinking what would happen when he arrived at his neighbor's house. With a hesitant knock, he waited for Terra's reply before he opened the door with a smile.

"You came," Terra simply said, pulling aside the door completely. Riku's eyes scanned over his button up sleeved white collar shirt and his black trousers. "Come inside."

Riku swallowed lightly, noticing Terra's attire quickly. The brunette was dressed semi-formally, and Riku lingered back to his previous thoughts. He caught himself as he only stared awkwardly and noticed Terra was awaiting an answer, or anything for that matter. "I've brought something," Riku announced after clearing his throat. He went inside, the house looking a little bit more unpacked. He placed the plate on the kitchen table, unfoiling it. "It looks like it's danishes."

As he turned around, Riku stared at the brunette lift his hands to unknot his tie. He very slowly pulled it off his neck, smiling handsomely at Riku. "Sounds delicious. Before we have some, I would like to show you something."

Riku swallowed thickly as he stared at the small removal of clothing. Oh, my. He had a view of the line that clearly dignified his chest muscles. "Yes, sure."

Terra smiled before grabbing Riku's hand. The silver haired male blushed as he was guided towards a door, with Terra opening it. He was led down the stairs, feet carefully stepping down. Apprehension began to well up within him as they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Terra?" Riku whispered before he opened another door, going into a well lit room. There were stand-up lights stationed around a white wallpaper. A tripod was stationed in front, causing Riku to give Terra a puzzled look.

"It's a studio. I also have a dark room in the back, but it's not prepared yet," Terra explained. Riku watched as the taller male grabbed the tripod and shifted it closer. "I would like to see how comfortable you are with your body, Riku."

"Huh?" Riku stammered as he blushed deeply, still perplexed.

"Seeing how comfortable you are with your body in front of me will help me determine how far I can go with you," Terra further explained as he grabbed a camera. "So I would like to take pictures of you."

"I'm not the best with pictures to be honest," Riku said as he waved his hands in denial. He had expected some sort of activity having to do with a bed. He didn't know he would be the star of Terra's camera!

"Oh, I'm sure you're just fine," Terra assured as he guided Riku to a spot where he was shooting.

"How should I pose?"

"However you want."

Terra smiled before he set up his camera upon his tripod. Riku felt so small in front of the lens, looking away shyly. He's never modeled before and he was never a fan of being in pictures. But, he supposed this was better than Terra completely divulging his body... A snap got his attention, causing him to tense even more.

"You're so shy," Terra commented with a smile. Riku stared as Terra unbuttoned the top of his shirt, leaving the rest of them done. He rolled the sleeves up to his muscular forearms. "Just relax."

Riku closed his eyes before he inhaled deeply. Terra was right; he had to relax, otherwise he would look terrible in these photographs. He opened his eyes as he exhaled, feeling his body slump comfortably. He leaned back as his arms and hands were extended behind him, supporting him. Riku's one leg was bent while the other was extended. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's great," the brunette encouraged as he continued to take pictures. Riku admired the male as he was working behind the camera. Terra looked so serious as he was doing photography. The silver haired male wanted to impress Terra like he was impressing him...Riku laid down, pupils dilated as he stared straight at the lens. His hands went to his shirt's zipper, slowly pulling it, but no more than a fourth of the way down.

"Is this okay?" he asked in no more than a whisper, his lips slightly pouting.

"Yeah," Terra said with a smirk. He adjusted the focus on his camera before clicking it. Riku bit the corner of his shirt as seductively as he could, pulling it away from his shoulder. "Now you're getting into it."

Riku let go of his shirt with a pant, fingers pulling at his shirt so that each side slid down his shoulders and biceps. He felt so naughty undressing in such a way before Terra...Especially the fact that it will be saved in photographs for Terra's eyes only.

"You're getting sexier with each shot," the brunette lowly said, removing his camera from the tripod. "You look irresistible." Riku blushed as Terra walked over, hovering over him with the camera. "Especially from this angle."

Riku's fingers teasingly ran over his partially revealed chest as he was continuously egged on by the brunette, looking down at his movements and then at the lens. The tips of his digits went down until they ran along the sharp edges of his hips, shaking slightly as he could feel Terra's intense gaze on him.

The brunette hung his camera around his neck, kneeling down to Riku. "Hold on," he murmured before his hands pulled away Riku's from his chest. The silver haired male stared as Terra's palms then placed on his stomach, moving upward. "Stand still..."

Riku's body trembled as Terra's hands were on him. They were so warm and whatever part they made contact with heated up. Riku gasped as Terra's fingers gently caressed his sides. "Terra...?" As Riku's back arched, Terra's hands held his lower back. He gulped as a part of his chest was suddenly covered with a warmth as Terra's head laid upon it. The brunette kissed along his clavicle, his lips becoming rougher as they traveled along his neck.

Riku couldn't contain his moans when he was caught off guard. Especially when Terra finally claimed his lips, dominantly French kissing him. It only lasted seconds before the brunette pulled away, making Riku quiver from wanting more. Terra chuckled as he stood up, examining the effect he had on the silverette, soon shooting pictures of the flushed panting male.

Riku allowed his arms to lift above his head, looking at the camera with a new found lust. Whatever Terra did to him, he wanted more of it. More kisses along his neck, chest, and lips. More kisses somewhere else..As Riku got carried away with this daydream, he noticed Terra had stopped shooting.

"My film's done. That's it..." Terra said as he put down his camera.

"O-oh..." Riku said in slight disappointment.

"You seemed to really be enjoying yourself. Especially when I touched you..." Riku blushed as he leaned up to stand. He was helped by Terra, who soon held him close by pulling his body towards him. "You're tempting me to take you, Riku. Would you like me to?"

Riku froze within the man's arms. Oh, _gosh_! Terra just asked his permission to take his virginity...talk about some hot summer love. "Oh, uh...I wouldn't even know where to start. And uh, I've never pleased a man before, let alone ever purchased condoms like you do..." he rambled, earning a chuckle from Terra.

"I was merely joking. No need to get so nervous," Terra assured with a smile and a soft stroke of Riku's face.

"Oh, haha, I knew that," Riku gulped out with a faux knowing look. His mind was starting to clear through the haze of lust, beginning to make sense of what just happened or what _would_ have happened if they continued.

Terra kissed Riku lightly, smiling as he did so. Riku felt so small as Terra stared at him with a lusty gaze.

"Though you know, you are making it tough. To stop myself from..."

"From...?" Riku pressed, finding himself leaning in. He noticed the glint in Terra's eyes and the indescribable expression pass across on his face. It was a mixture between what looked like thoughtful and regret? Puzzled, Riku tilted his head to the side, inquiring an answer. "Terra?"

"Making you mine," Terra softly growled, suddenly pulling Riku close. His eyes widened before his face was pressed against Terra's chest. "Once I see someone I like, I have to have them...you know what you're in for right?"

Riku's cheeks felt hot as he slowly nodded. Terra liked him...? And that probably included a lot of things that couples usually do. "I-I like you, too," he admitted with a shy glance and tomato-red ears. But, wasn't this going too fast? They've only met a couple of days ago.

But with Terra so close to him, Riku dismissed the thought. He didn't think he could wait or control the rate of his feelings. Besides, it wasn't as if they were having sex... Riku was suddenly conscious of the thought. He did like Terra, but wouldn't want to mislead him. He remembered his earlier words of not being able to stop himself.

"Uh," Riku started as he slowly spoke into Terra's chest. "Terra, I should be..."

"Going home?" he completed as his arms loosened around Riku's waist.

"Yeah...my mother. And my assignment..."

"Will you come tomorrow then?" The silverette gulped as he noticed the insistence in Terra's eyes. He shied away from the glance before Terra added, "You'll be able to see my photographs. Even from today."

"Yeah, that sounds great actually," Riku answered interested. He finally stepped fully away from Terra's gentle latch, smiling. "Tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow..." Terra softly whispered as he watched Riku walk up the basement stairs with a wave. "Riku..."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to be on top of these things. It will be soon. I left this unwritten for a whole year omgggg I'm a slacker.**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** Haha he doesn't want to get out! The poor baby is starting to develop very "hot" feelings for this tan young stud. ;)

 **WarriorAB:** Heheh Terra just loves to tease the poor Riku! It's always fun to tease the virgins. I'm sorry about the fast pace, but it is an adult hitting on a teenager with lots of hormones, so things would be moving a bit fast!


	7. Enrapture Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **A.N.:** I have not forgotten about my other stories either! I will work on those when I have a chance!

* * *

When the sun began to settle upon the horizon, Riku swept his hair to the side as his hand lifted to rap upon Terra's door.

"Ah, Riku. Please, come in," Terra whispered when he swung his door very gently, instantly grabbing Riku's hand. "I've been expecting you." Terra sat on the couch, giving the male a friendly smile. "Please sit down."

"Okay," Riku nervously answered as he sat up straight.

"I want you to see the photos I've developed and printed. Wait here," the brunette instructed before leaving.

Riku nodded, slightly excited to see Terra's photographic work, but also nervous with the decision he'd be making today. Pursuing a relationship with his interesting, intelligent, and able-bodied neighbor...was it something he would be willing to take the risk of doing? Terra soon came back with a letter-sized black, folder-like portfolio. The brunette sat next to the silver haired male and handed it to Riku. Riku smiled before opening it, beginning to slowly flip through the pages.

The silver haired male carefully looked at each photograph before moving on to the next one. They were landscapes of different parts of the world, entrancing the younger male. Riku would interestedly stare before Terra would lean over and point to a particular photograph, explaining the origins. The silver haired male listened in interest as he went onto the next page, beginning to notice that every couple of pages, there was an empty slot. But who was he to judge how Terra put in his photographs?

"You must like traveling a lot," Riku mused as he ignored his thoughts before flipping to the next photo. He didn't expect it to be of him. Riku gulped, not used to seeing himself in this way. There he was, staring at whomever was viewing this photograph with such a look of need in his pupil-dilated eyes. He was embarrassed that he could pull off such an expression in front of the camera. "This is...um..."

"I think you look beautiful in these photos," Terra whispered, holding the younger male close. Riku blushed as his head was turned to face Terra. "Seductive even..." he added as he stared from Riku's eyes to his lips.

"Oh..." Riku looked down in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks collect with heat. Feeling self conscious, he flipped back. He thought about the empty pages again, pursing his lips. Maybe Terra took some inappropriate pictures he didn't want him to see since he knew how embarrassed he became. Or perhaps he wasn't the only one Terra took photographs of...and that made Riku very uncomfortable.

Terra motioned with his hand, patting the empty space in between his knees. "Why don't you sit here?"

Riku was torn away from his thoughts and froze before standing up again. Terra wanted him to sit there? The silver haired male gulped before planting a seat in between Terra's legs. He felt the brunette slowly wrap his arms around his waist, his chest pressing against him. "Terra?"

"Don't be alarmed. I just wanna kiss you a bit." Terra tilted Riku's head so that he gently kissed the smaller male's lips.

Riku was suddenly pulled closely, moaning when their lips clashed heatedly. He could feel the brunette's warm hands inch into his shirt and slide up his chest, just as he did yesterday during the shoot. His tongue was gladly invading Riku's mouth, causing him to moan deeply. Oh, gosh... Terra pulled away from him only to reconnect his lips against Riku's neck, running his tongue over the skin he could so clearly feel Riku's pulse.

"Would you like to continue a bit more today?" Terra huskily questioned as his hands went to grab at Riku's thighs. Slowly, they massaged upward until the jean material created a noticeable lump near Riku's crotch.

"I-I'm not sure," Riku admitted. He gasped as Terra's palm rubbed at his growing boner, feeling his lips curve into a smile on the base of his neck.

"Let me help you decide."

Riku's shorts got unbuttoned, and he shivered as the action caused goosebumps to sprout over his skin. He quickly slid off the couch until landing on the floor on his knees, staring down so that all Terra can see are the tips of his red ears. "I...uh..." He struggled to speak. "I'm not ready for that..." Riku felt awkward to say the least. He coughed uncomfortably as his fingers gripped the edge of his shorts, trailing back to his previous thoughts. If Terra photographed others in his life, did that mean he also had relationships with them, too? And with how many?

Riku didn't know why this was bothering him now of all times. It made perfect sense for a man of Terra's age, and one with good looks at that, to already have had sexual relations in the past. Maybe it was because Riku himself was a virgin and felt inadequate since he has no experience. Terra would probably be bored of him because in the end, he was just an ordinary high school student that just conveniently lived next to Terra-

"Riku, you can look at me, you know." Riku felt his chin get lifted up a bit demandingly as Terra continued to speak. "I may not be able to control myself, but I can tell when someone doesn't want it."

Riku felt like he was being scolded by a parent. He nodded shamefully to Terra's words while fixing his attire, feeling slightly guilty about wasting the older male's time. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," Terra assured. "If you're not ready, I understand that."

The younger male breathed, relieved as that was one less thing he had to worry about. Riku fell silent as he tried to think of some conversation. His mind went back to those empty slots in his photograph book. "So have you taken photographs while on the island yet?" he asked curiously as an idea hatched in his head.

"Huh? No, I haven't..."

"Bring your camera," Riku said as he stood up and offered his hand to Terra. He guided him outside, heading towards the direction of the dock. "I want to show you my favorite spot."

"So how are we getting there?" Terra asked as he watched younger one curiously.

"We have to go by rowboat," Riku answered. "Hope you don't mind." The silver haired male stuck two naked feet in the water, carefully climbing into the small boat. He gave an inviting smile to the brunette, allowing him space to join. Riku was about to take the rows, but Terra gladly took them.

"Allow me," Terra said with a smile, beginning to row. Riku gave a small chuckle before crawling over to the brunette, laying against him. He listened to the gentle waves of the ocean as Terra continued, clinging lightly to the male's shirt. The mixture of Terra's scent with the ocean was...

Intoxicating.

"The other island is not too far off," Riku murmured with a smile. As the island came into view, Riku pointed a finger when he sat up. "There." The boat stopped as the bow slid onto the sand. Riku carefully climbed out as he tied a rope from the wooden boat to to the dock. He smiled at the shoeless Terra, grabbing his hand. "Follow me."

Riku led the older male through a cabana styled building, going upstairs to the bridge. He walked across the all too familiar planks, reaching his childhood spot that consisted of a lone paopu tree that curved enough for at least three people to sit on. Riku let go of Terra's hand, smiling before he hoisted himself onto the trunk of the tree. The moon was now practically touching the ocean, the reflection shimmering over the water.

Terra smiled back before casually laying against the tree. "This is quite a beautiful view," he remarked. The brunette lifted up his camera and asked, "May I?" Riku nodded at Terra's request, happy to know that he found something Terra would be interested in photographing. "Don't look at the camera."

"Oh, sorry!" Riku quickly apologized, looking towards the moon.

"It's alright," the older male chuckled. "So, when did you discover this place?"

Riku blinked at the interest the other had, and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, my friends who I've known practically forever went to hang out here ever since we were kids. He would sit in the spot I am sitting now. With his stupid, goofy smile. And there was a girl, too, that was also very kind. She was always keeping us in check," he chuckled as he remembered.

"You're fond of him, aren't you?" Terra remarked as he shot several pictures of the view with the male sitting on the tree.

"Yeah. He's my best friend," Riku answered with a grin at the sky. "Maybe I'll get to introduce you guys someday."

"You ever get sick of this?"

"I remember a time where I was bored of this place. How wrong I was," Riku sighed out.

"Sometimes it's the same moments that take your breath away," Terra said before he walked over to Riku. The silver haired male sat slightly stunned by the beauty of the other's words.

Riku leaped from the tree onto the ground, brushing off the sand on his loose jeans. "Is that why you take photographs?"

"The trouble with moments is that they end. But in photographs, moments are eternal in that fraction of a second," Terra softly explained, putting down his camera.

"That's deep," the silver haired male whispered. His pupils dilated and his lips slightly opened as Terra held his face. Riku's heart pounded as Terra's eyes examined him carefully.

"Riku, are you falling for me?" he asked with a slight smile.

The silver haired male looked down with an embarrassed look. Maybe he was, but he would never say that out loud. "I-I think what you said was very meaningful. I've never heard such beautiful words except for in the novels I read."

"You're so cute," he whispered before kissing Riku's pouty lips. The silver haired male kissed back before wrapping his arms around Terra's neck, moaning as he did so. Terra was right; he was feeling even more captivated by the moment and the increasingly-attractive older man.

As the two made out, Riku felt himself being guided onto the trunk of the tree. There was a small arch where his body comfortably curved and laid onto, beginning to feel suffocated by Terra's lips. Riku could already feel his hands grab at his lithe body, causing him to moan lightly. "Terra I..."

"I know," the brunette lowly says. Riku stares in a trance as Terra's hooded eyes make contact with his. It sends a shiver down the shorter male's spine and nearly makes his toes curl. But he had to control himself...Riku suddenly got pulled, gasping as he was pinned down on the sand by a larger body. The moon shines beyond Terra head, casting a heavy shadow on Terra's face as he stared down at him. "You're so dangerous."

The words from days ago repeat in Riku's head before he asks in a trembling tone, "Why?"

"Because you make me dangerous."

Huh? Riku didn't have a chance to even consider the brunette's answer before Terra leaned down to capture his lips with a breathtaking kiss. It causes Riku's heart to beat uncontrollably, and kiss is over before it even started. It leaves the younger male gasping for more, making his thought conflicted. Instead, Terra helps the male until guiding them into a less suggestive position, letting Riku lay on his chest.

"I...would like to rest here a bit," Terra says through gritted teeth. The silver haired male looks up curiously, wanting to ask the other male if he was alright. But, the question is soon stuck in Riku's throat as he noticed the slight pained look to Terra's eyes.

Riku swallows thickly as he nodded, trying to calm his beating heart as he listened to Terra's request. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the strong pounding of Terra's heart and the gentle waves in the ocean. Riku closed his eyes until Terra's heartbeat became a rhythmic dull thrum and the ocean's waves gently hummed, allowing himself to finally rest.


	8. Warm Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** Hey guys, shortish chapter here. But, the next chapter will be here with some

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Riku soon awoke to the rise and fall of Terra's chest the sounds of a calm ocean. A hand gently nudged at his shoulder to fully wake him up from his slumber.

The silver haired male looked about confusedly, still finding it to be night time and that they were on the outer islands. "What's wrong?" Riku mumbled sleepily, rubbing at one of his eyes until his vision readjusted from sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, but I thought you would want to home by morning," Terra explained with a smile. Riku nodded with understanding; he would definitely be screwed if he weren't back in his own bed before then. When Riku tried to sit up, however, his body still felt heavy and his limbs were still weary with sleep. It was as if all of his energy was drained.

"I can barely move," Riku sighed sleepily..

The older male chuckled as he dragged the younger into a sitting position, his body slumping forward lazily. Terra patiently and delicately treated the silver haired male like a doll. Riku's eyes were heavily drooping the entire time, body shifting until he fell over once again into Terra's side. "Can you get up?"

"Nuh uh" Riku admitted with a side glance. Terra helped the male up by scooping him, carrying him across the bridge.

"I'll have to carry you then."

Riku smiled sweetly and put his face against Terra's chest. "Thanks..."

Riku must have nodded off during the ride and the small trek to Terra's house. It wasn't long before he felt himself lowered and then sink into a soft bed.

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up with blankets that did not belong to him and in a room that wasn't his. Riku's body shot up quickly in panic. Riku should be in his own room right now, not in Terra's; he became anxious at the thought of not returning home to his mother. Oh, he would surely get in trouble...He should be leaving now, but didn't want to before explaining to Terra.

"Terra?" Riku called out, seeing that the room was empty. He exited the room, looking around the house. After skimming the first floor briefly, he whispered as a conclusion, "Mm...he doesn't seem to be here."

Riku looked towards the door to the basement. "Maybe he's in the studio," he whispered as he reached for the door. He walked down the stairs before he peered in through the well-lit room. The stand up lights were off, but the main lights were on. He walked through the room, seeing that the equipment was in the original position like last time he was here.

There was another door just ahead of him that he never entered. From what he remembered, Terra said that was where he would develop the pictures. Maybe he was in there doing just that?

Riku opened the door, stepping inside. The lighting was significantly dimmer and made the room a dull red hue. The silver haired male first registered the smell of chemicals, seeing them in bins, laid across a huge sink with a drain and faucet. There were several canisters that were labeled "developer", "stop", and "fix". What were these for? This would be something he could learn from Terra.

There were hanging wires that were lines with pictures, hooked up with clothespins. Riku's eyes interestingly examined the photographs, recognizing some of them from last night. The brunette must have worked on these when he was asleep. It made Riku wonder if the older male even got a decent rest? Especially when Riku took Terra's bed for the rest of the night...

Riku's eyes caught interest of another door in the darkest corner of the room. Just how big was this basement? He didn't even have a basement with as many rooms as Terra's. He slowly stepped towards it, hand tentatively reaching for the knob. Terra never told him what else was in his basement besides a studio and a dark room. His fingers skimmed along the metal and grasped the knob. He turned it very gently three-quarters of the way, finding it was unlocked before he felt a hand strongly grasp his shoulder.

Riku gasped loudly and yelped before he was forced to turn around, seeing Terra in the flesh. "Did I startle you?" Terra asked with a slight smile.

"Y-yeah. I was trying to look for you," Riku explained with a shaky breath. His heart was beating so fast. He couldn't help but be frightened, especially inside a dimly lit environment that reminded him of a scene from a horror movie. And the sudden way he was grabbed...

"I was just at your place briefly. I was explaining to your mother that you fell asleep at my place. I just didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh...thank you." Riku held his chest to calm his beating heart, managing to settle down. He had too much of an imagination...Riku looked up reluctantly. "I should go, yes?"

"Before you worry your mother any further, yes," Terra chuckled. "After you."

Riku walked past Terra with the older male following right behind him as he climbed the stairs. He didn't feel like leaving Terra just yet. He actually wanted to spend a bit more time with him. "Oh, uh," Riku said when he reached the front door. "I...just remembered that I need a bit of help with my homework and you said you were a literature teacher?"

"I'd be delighted to help you," Terra said. He lifted up Riku's hand and kissed it gently, causing the younger of the two to blush. Riku watched as he kissed up his arm, feeling soft pecks nearing his neck and then to his lips. He gave in slowly, wrapping his arms around Terra's neck briefly before pulling away. "But...I think you and I both know you are intelligent enough to do it yourself. I don't want to hold you from your work any longer."

Riku's lips pursed in disappointment. He really wanted to spend more time with Terra, but he was right. Riku really should be getting to his homework since the previous days, he spent with his neighbor. Riku felt Terra's gentle, reassuring palm pet the top of his head. He gave a slight pout as he gazed at the taller male. "Get on going, then."

"Oh, alright," the silver haired male solemnly agreed. Riku was finally ushered out of the house before entering his own. He slugged his way upstairs to his room before collapsing onto his own bed, sighing aloud. His head perked up only for a moment when he found something sitting upon his desk that was not there before.

"Oh, what's this?" Riku murmured before walking over to the stuffed animal sitting upon his desk. It was a large, white bunny with a neatly tied blue bow around its neck. He picked it up curiously, finding a note attached to its ear. He tore off the note, reading the neat handwriting silently.

 _I found this while moving in. It reminded me of you. White furred, shy, and adorable._

Riku blushed tenfold as he stared at the bunny. Terra must have snuck this in while he was asleep. Gosh, the concept of a stuffed animal was a bit girly, but it was cute nonetheless. Terra was thinking of him and it made him feel warm. Although the gift was quite sudden, and a bit of a surprise...

Riku then noticed an envelope on his desk, this time directly addressed to him. He read the contents, the returning address belonging to his high school. While hugging the stuffed animal tightly, Riku tore the letter with a single rip, pulling out a trifolded paper. Riku opened it, finding that it contained his schedule for the upcoming year. He briefly hoped that his best friend, Sora, would be in his classes or at least in some of them and would call him later to compare. As teal eyes scanned down the list of courses and teachers' names, they froze upon a particular name that he recognized as his English literature professor.

Riku let out a soft gasp as his fingers weakly left the stuffed animal, it falling to the floor with a soft thump.

* * *

 **A.N.: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNN. Next chapter coming soon!**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** You know he does. And it'll be coming soon...over and over and over. ;)


	9. Frighten Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **A.N.:** Woohoo another chapter! Now I can take a small break! **-gets held at gunpoint by viewers-** Orrrr I could make another chapter yay!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Classic Literature. Course instructor, Terra Wakari.

Riku hurriedly knocked on Terra's front door the next morning. The paper he carried in his hands was slowly being squeezed and crumpled by fidgety fingers. He knocked again, only more urgently and forcefully. He needed to see Terra right now.

The more forceful knock had opened the door slightly ajar, making it apparent the door had been left unlocked. "Terra?" he squeaked out, opening the door even more to see if the brunette was there.

Scanning the room, he found nobody and heard nothing. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and began to walk downstairs into Terra's basement. "Terra, are you down here? I really need to talk to you," he called down, his voice slightly echoing. His hands felt along the railing as he stepped downstairs. Slight trepidation lined his features as he descended. He was nervous about unveiling the news discovered in the mail to Terra. He was nervous about the result of it.

Riku entered the studio, not finding anybody there. "Terra, where are you," he whispered to himself. With a slight pout, he walked to the next door, the dark room, and knocked in case Terra had been developing photographs in the room. Hearing no response, the silver haired male silently entered, finding the room normally lit. The photographs were no longer hanging on the wires, showing that Terra had probably already moved them into a binder or stored them somewhere safe. "He has to be here then somewhere..." Riku mused as he walked about.

His eyes eventually moved to the door he encountered the last time he had been here. Something was different about it...His fingers traveled along the knob, and then to the small shiny hatch that had a keyhole. 'This was not here last time,' he thought as his hand went to twist the knob. As Riku thought, the door had been locked. Confused, Riku naturally and curiously thought what was behind this door that Terra locked up. He supposed every person had their own secrets; it was none of his business in the end...

But it was peculiar that there was this new system of rushed privacy. Something that Terra did not want Riku to see or run the risk of him seeing. It only made him even more curious about what was behind said door.

"What are you doing here?" The sharp voice had caused Riku to jump in place, his back immediately hitting the door behind him. The knob jutted against his backbone insistently. He met face to face with Terra who did not look at all pleased. It was the first time that the brunette actually looked intimidatingly scary and caused unpleasant shivers to crawl up Riku's spine.

"S-sorry for the intrusion," Riku managed to squeak out. He readjusted his position so that his back was no longer laying uncomfortably against the doorknob. He watched Terra's expression turn from angry to the calm expression he was more accustomed to.

"You shouldn't be wandering in here without my permission you know," Terra softly chided. Riku slightly shrunk underneath Terra's intense gaze, knowing his words were right. He felt like he was getting scolded like a child, though he may have been one due to the contrast of their ages. Riku bowed his head in apology as he gripped the letter in his hand more tightly. He heard the brunette sigh before continuing, "This isn't a place where we should talk."

Riku was pulled by Terra and was dragged along upstairs. The grip on his arm was slightly too tight for his comfort. Riku was pulled against Terra's body when they finally got to the living room. "Terra, wait," Riku murmured as he softly pushed the older male away. "I..." He suddenly found himself losing his words as those blue eyes intensified on him. He could feel his own mouth become dry, his throat closing up and refusing to speak. The words were bubbling in his chest and he felt as if he were about to burst...until he couldn't stay silent any longer. "Is this true?" Riku suddenly asked as he bluntly thrust the letter into Terra's possession.

Terra took the letter that was presented to him and opened it. He read the contents silently, closing the letter as he finished. "Riku..." he murmured almost apologetically before trying to lean in and kiss the male.

"Terra, we can't-" Before he completed his protest, the brunette had pushed Riku against the wall making him gasp from the sudden force. Teal eyes fervently looked up at Terra as his hands grabbed and pulled Riku's body against him with a steel like grip. "Terra-" he continued to protest, his hands pushing against his strong chest in an attempt to pull away. His heart beat faster as the brunette still held onto him before he finally gathered enough strength to push away. He breathed heavily as the effort was more difficult than he thought.

"Why can't we?" Terra asked lowly, hands beginning to grab Riku again. The silver haired male gasped as he felt something hot and wet encircle his ear. He shivered in the older male's tight embrace, his hands gripping broad shoulders in helplessness. "I know you like me by the way you react."

"N-no," Riku weakly protested as his body began to betray him. He was already knobbly in the knees as he felt Terra's lips kiss along his jaw. "You're my teacher..."

"That doesn't matter," he murmured with a glimmer in his eye. Riku was being sandwiched so tightly between Terra's body and the wall that he barely had room to move. With a loud whine, he pushed the older male off.

"Enough!" Riku squeaked out, looking incredulously at the taller male. He was shaking like a leaf at this point, his voice trembling as well. "It isn't professional for us to continue...we have to stop this."

"Sometimes I forget how mature you are," Terra chuckled, holding the other male closely by force. "But you see, you're mine." Cyan eyes expanded in surprise as the brunette led him impossibly closer, their chests pressed together warmly. Riku was locked in a steel-like grip as muscular arms snaked around his body. In a word, he felt as if he were captured.

"Terra!" Riku protested as he felt lips press against his mouth, against his neck. He sucked in a breath, trying to get away from the older male's clutches. But those dominating lips were already traveling across his breastbone, fingers already working at the top of his buttoned shirt. Riku watched with a lidded stare as his shirt was slowly being opened, large hands already running over his exposed skin. He shuddered as those fingertips lingered over his chest and along the bumps of his ribs that were jutting out from his nervous, labored breathing.

"There are no judgements here," Terra murmured before breathing out a line of hot breath from Riku's chest to his lips before claiming them. The silver haired male moaned as he was gently guided by warm, smooth hands rubbing up his sides until they grabbed his waist and hoisted him up. The very hands that were beginning to convince him that maybe this _wasn't_ so wrong. Riku was carried so that his legs didn't touch the ground and that they wrapped around the nearest thing he can reach, Terra's waist. Riku's arms snaked around the brunette's neck as he slowly gave in to the pleasure that were the other's lips and hands, allowing himself to be carried to another location in the house.

There was a moment of uncertainty when the brunette brought him upstairs, but Riku began to care less and less with the convincing of Terra's lips. Riku was then thrown on top of Terra's bed, with the male standing and hovering over the bed. Riku looked up as his chest heaved with nervous fleeting breaths. He watched Terra grab the ends of his shirt and lift it right over him, just basked in his tan, muscular glory.

Riku subconsciously licked his own dry lips. Oh, _gosh_. He soon broke out of his reverie when the older male then crawled into bed, straddling Riku, his stare hooded. Riku's breath caught as Terra slid his open shirt's sleeves down his arms and threw the discarded clothing away.

Riku inhaled deeply, a blush coating his features as Terra just stared at him. His body was just getting hot from the sexual tension between the two. There was this air of electricity that had sparked him and was already shooting goosebumps right up Riku's arms. That's when he realized that this was bound to happen sooner or later.

But...should it happen now?

Riku's breath wavered as Terra's palm encased his cheek, holding it very gently. With a soft caress of his fingers, the older male whispered with a lusty stare.

"You're mine, Riku."

The words were said with such confident intensity that the tip of Riku's ears turned red. It almost felt like just by Terra's words alone, he was already claimed. This time, it was the silver haired male who began to lean in for a kiss, lips only slightly open as they released soft trembling breaths. He could feel Terra's equally shaky breathing and saw his tentative large hand hover over his hip; it shook as if Terra was trying to control himself.

Just before Riku felt smoothness of Terra's lower lip brushing against his, his phone obnoxiously rang in his pocket, the youthful tune something that played often on the radio. Riku's eyes slowly opened in realization as the ringtone gave him a sudden epiphany of the consequences that would occur if they were to continue this.

"No," Riku softly murmured before backing away from Terra's face. As the brunette tried to lean in again, the younger male scooted backward and to the edge of the bed. "I can't do this with you."

"Why?" Terra questioned, grabbing Riku's thinner wrist to stop him.

"Because...because if we do, it'll be too obvious," Riku tried to explain as he pulled his wrist away. "Think about it, Terra. I don't think we can hide these feelings in the classroom. Everyone will suspect."

Riku bit his lip before he stood up with all but resolute intentions to leave and to not come back. The younger male reached for his shirt on the ground before he felt his wrist get grabbed yet again, only by a more desperate and strong hand.

"Riku. Wait," Terra called out, pulling the male towards him again. His hands smoothed up to Riku's arms, grabbing them with such intensity that it nearly began to hurt. "We can make this work without anyone having to find out."

Riku was both baffled and impressed by Terra's persistence to have a relationship with him. He was impressed because no one had ever tried this hard to be with him. Riku was also perplexed by the exact reason. What had the older male seen in him that made it so critically important to be together? It wasn't as if Terra loved him or anything.

Using this logic, Riku moved away from the older male and shook his head. "Terra, you're much older than I am. If, if there's any suspicion in the school, you could get arrested...and you wouldn't be a teacher. I'm doing this for you."

Riku threw on his shirt before he started to leave. But then he was suddenly grabbed when the brunette forcefully grabbed him from behind and pushed him against his door, the larger body serving no escape as it was pressed firmly against his own. Riku would have pushed him away if his hands had not been pinned above his head so harshly that he could feel his wrist bones pressing painfully against one another. Terra's other hand so gently wrapped around Riku's throat with his thumb and forefinger grabbing his chin as a means on controlling where Riku was looking: directly at Terra's narrowed and sharp blue eyes.

Riku breathed a little unevenly as he was put into a position that struck panic into his wide, teal eyes. For the first time, the brunette had actually scared him with his physical brute strength. He barely heard the older male lisp out, "You won't be able to stay away from me, Riku. I know how I make you feel. You know how I _could_ make you feel. And that's what will bring you back to me."

The silver haired male was suddenly let go and he almost fell to the floor from pure shock of what happened to him. With a sharp breath, Riku gulped before nearly running out of the door, heart racing frantically as he tried to decipher the meaning of Terra's words.

Riku could even feel the sharp gaze that was pointed at him as he ran all the way to the safety of his own room.

* * *

 **A.N.: Message to my lovely reviewers/viewers. You guys are wonderful and are the people who keep me going to write!**

 **key-baes:** Don't worry bb, the LeaKu will enter the building soon! It is a bit of a slow story, I'm sowwy. ;-; Lea will get very important later on! And yeah, Terra is becoming creepier and creepier. Poor baby silver doesn't know what will be coming.

 **gaara'sGurl101:** Mwahah you know what will be coming! Only the inevitable mweeheehee.


	10. Flirt with Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

 **A.N.:** Holy moly, I've been busy for quite some time. Sorry about the wait for everything, I assure you everyhting is okay. I'm just busy adulting!

* * *

It was a while ever since that encounter with Terra.

 _"You won't be able to stay away from me, Riku."_

Riku bit his lip as he continued to read his Shakespearean novel, or at least try to. It was hard to concentrate reading when yesterday had infected his mind like a plague. Riku rolled about onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes from all the strenuous thinking he's had in the past hours about the man across his house.

 _"I know how I make you feel."_

Riku ran his tongue across his lower lip. His palm laid over his wildly beating chest, knowing that the older male made his heart race in two kinds of ways.

Terra was attractive, no doubt. He had the body of a tanned deity, something that made Riku swoon even at the thought of it. His voice sent ripples through Riku's body. His touch made him sensitive and needy in a way he couldn't express in words.

But, his neighbor had also struck fear into him. Terra had put him into positions with his strength, one time it being by brute force. He had felt that if Terra were to do anything, he could have gotten away with it due to Riku's inability to escape.

 _"You know how I could make you feel. And that's what will bring you back to me."_

And yet, Riku still wondered how his neighbor was doing. He was tempted many times to look out the window just to peek. It was the promise of something more that Terra could give him. However, he resisted the urge so that he could focus on his homework again.

Riku peered up at the stuffed bunny Terra had given him. It was as if it was watching him, reading all his thoughts. The two beady little eyes continued to peer at him as Riku's eyes struggled to lay on the text of his novel. They flicked back and forth, back and forth, nervously, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Riku grabbed the stuffed animal, bringing it closer to him. He gave a puzzled expression towards the inanimate object and talked to it as if it were Terra.

"You scare me Terra..." he murmured as he rolled onto his side. With a sigh, he cradled it within his arms and hugged it closely. His nose buried in the fur for a moment before coming to a realization. It...sort of smelled like him.

Riku's eyes opened to be hazy. "And yet...you smell so good..." he whispered quietly. His hand began to slowly move down his shirt, unbuttoning. "Mm...why do you smell so good...?"

Riku could feel himself respond to Terra's scent in a vulgar manner. His cheeks had washed over with a hue of pink as his hand began to slide into his shorts, beginning to stroke himself very loosely.

The events over the past days replayed in his head. He imagined the way Terra felt on him, how he looked, how his voice got all husky. Riku's pace became quicker as he imagined the hot kisses that would be forced on him, the way that Terra would corner him into a position where he wouldn't be able to leave.

Riku was turning more vocal as his hand rapidly worked himself. His other hand that was clutching the stuffed animal to his nose was now long forgotten. His free hand clutched his own stomach and his mouth hung open to let out ragged breaths as he was getting closer.

He sighed out a small moan as he finally let out his frustrations on his own abdomen, hand stopping to a halt. His eyes fluttered open in a blur. Riku reached for a tissue before wiping himself, suddenly feeling shaky after his orgasm.

Riku breathed out one solid breath as he stood up with wobbly knees, slipping on his garments. He would go outside to take a breather; he felt like he needed fresh air after that.

Riku stepped outside onto his small porch, huffing out a small breath as he leaned over the railing. He looked down at the sand below him, hair hanging from his scalp, allowing the wind the gently blow it in a direction. After a couple of breaths, he looked up again only to look at his tanned neighbor staring back at him.

"Terra," Riku greeted with surprise.

Terra leaned over his railing interestedly. The brunette surveyed him over, and Riku was beginning to slowly get anxious. Especially that he can see the ridges of Terra's muscles through his unbuttoned shirt. "You should take a shower to cool yourself off and get cleaned up."

Riku stifled a small gasp as he blushed harder. Did...did Terra know? His hands gripped the railing tighter while biting the inside of his cheek. "Why...why would you say that?" Riku questioned meekly as he tried to sound completely unsuspecting. Though he felt as if it were plain obvious what he had just done.

"Well, you're terribly flushed for one," Terra murmured. Riku could feel his eyes scan him more closely and he started to realize details about himself. The messy, wrinkled clothes, his unkempt hair, the red on his cheeks. "And you're sweating."

"Y-you're right," Riku stuttered backing away from the all too knowing gaze. Oh, Terra knew. He definitely knew. The silver haired male practically darted back into his room, swooping the curtains quickly into place before leaning his entire body weight against his desk.

Was he being too loud? He must have been too careless when walking into the open like that. But, he thought he was careful enough to not make it too obvious. Riku gulped as he began to grab clothes for the day. He hurriedly dressed in one of his worn out raglan band shirts with jeans before starting to head out, hands fumbling to put his hair in a messy bun.

When he walked out the door, slinging his messenger bag around his shoulder, he looked up startled as he stared at Terra, who had leaned against the side of his front door.

"Where are you going, Riku."

The way it was spoken, it wasn't a question. Terra had demanded it. The silver haired male was shocked that Terra even knew he was going to go out. He didn't even take one step out of the door before he was noticed. His eyes had shifted to the other's serious gaze.

"Why do you need to know?" Riku inquired while already breaking eye contact, feeling his nerves start to dance about.

Riku gasped before finding himself pushed against his front door, messenger bag falling to the ground. He flinched when Terra's forearm pounded right next to the side of his side, eyes wavering to see he had clutched something tightly within his hand.

"So help me, please don't make me do anything stupid..." he heard the taller male whisper to himself as he closed his eyes stressfully.

He didn't know what Terra meant by that, but he supposed that he should say something to not make the brunette feel so stressed. He could see the older male's fist shake uncontrollably. Perhaps he was upset about how he treated Riku and felt guilty about it; That earned him an answer. Riku stuttered while his voice raised an octave. "I-I'm just going to the supermarket for some snacks, okay? Would you, would you like anything?"

Terra's eyes opened and he released a sighing breath, releasing Riku. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted with a chuckle. "Maybe, maybe I just like you too much." He smiled weakly before looking into Riku's eyes apologetically.

Riku breathed in relief as Terra became his normal self again. "Well...it's okay. I like you, too," Riku murmured in embarrassment while picking up his bag. "I guess I understand how crazy you must be feeling. I mean, I am too, and everything," he laughed awkwardly, glancing to his shoes. "So let's talk about our feelings later, okay?"

Terra sighed with a smile. "Alright. Get on going then..."

Terra stared as the silver haired teen smiled at him, walking away with a slight strut in his step. With a huff of breath, his fist clenched even tighter, squeezing the piece of cloth in his palm before shoving it back into his pocket.

* * *

Riku scanned the aisles before finally finding the item he needed.

"Peanut butter," he affirmed to himself, his hand reaching for the shelf above him. He frowned a little in distaste as he found it to be too high. Riku sighed, placing the cart on the floor he had been carrying with a bag of baby carrots inside. His hand reached again and as he thought, he was only a few hairs off.

"Here, let me help you with that." Riku glanced as someone's hand reached for the jar, pulling it from the shelf and then peering at the jar thoughtfully with a smile. "No one really buys this brand, so we kind of put it on the top shelf."

The silver haired male finally settled upon the stranger's sharp cheekboned face. "Thank you," he murmured shyly. The person who had helped him had worked here; the blue work vest with the "Destiny Market" logo patch gave that away. The red haired stranger cocked a smile before handing the peanut butter to Riku.

"Anything else you need help with?"

"I'm just about done."

"Cool, let me ring you up then."

Riku followed him to the register, setting down his only two items. He finally got to have a good look at the worker, first noticing the blazing red hair on the top of his head. Riku then caught himself staring too long at the other's slim yet toned physique. He became alarmed as green eyes finally stared over at him.

"Carrots and peanut butter? First time I've ever seen that."

"Ah, ha, it's actually pretty good," Riku nervously said. With every word that spilled out of his mouth, he could feel himself become more winded. The only other person he had been talking to lately was Terra...His hands visibly fidgeted with a strand of his bang. It's a pretty interesting taste, you should try it. Though some people prefer smooth peanut butter because of the texture in chunky, it all depends on preference. But, I like the chunky peanut butter...?"

"You talk when you're nervous don't you," he grinned, sliding the items across the scanner before bagging them.

"I...unfortunately do," Riku conceded with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm nervous too," the cashier admitted while scratching the back of his head. A fleeting smile came onto his lips. "When you're talking to someone cute, it's hard to talk like a normal human being." As if he realized what words came out of his mouth, the stranger gave him a shocked face. "Oh, uh...can we not just listen to that thing I just said? That wasn't supposed to come out until I gave you my name first. Or even ask if you like guys. Or...shit."

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "You're not flirting with me...are you?"

"Me? Flirting with you? Pssh," he joked, earning a chuckle from Riku, allowing him to dismiss the earlier flirtation. It was possible that the cashier was trying to play off the flirt to avoid their first meteing being awkward, so Riku allowed it this one time. The redhead then extended his hand as a greeting. "Lea's my name. Commit it to memory."

"Riku," the silver haired male introduced, about to shake the other's hand, until Lea threw it over his mouth in surprise. Riku looked about, wondering if something absurd just happened, found nothing, and looked back at him. "What?"

"You're THE Riku," Lea leaned over in awe. "Sora's and Kairi's friend Riku? That Riku?"

"You know Sora and Kairi?" Riku exclaimed in question. The names brought a huge smile to his face and his heart swelled up warmly as he thought about their companionship.

"Small world," Lea answered back enthusiastically with a grin of his own. He hummed to himself in thought before pulling out his cell phone. "Actually, we were going to plan a small get together anyway on the islands. Let me have your number so we can meet up."

"Alright." Riku typed out his number handing it back to Lea. Hanging out with friends sounded pretty nice compared to the talk he had to have with Terra when he got back. He was desperate to have some company now that he thought about it, to ease his mind. "Actually, would you want to hang out anytime soon?" he timidly asked, giving Lea a nervous smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure thing. I'll give you a text. Call. Whatever you prefer."

Riku smiled in relief, thankful that he may have a chance to get out of the house. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Lea finally makes an appearance in the story and the first thing he does it flirts Totally denies it though buuuut you know he meant it! :P

 **CarouselKing:** I'm still updating friend, don't worry! Just super busy with my life and I'm sorrrryyyy! I'm glad you are enjoying yourself!

 **StarCloudy:** You changed your username friendooo! How would he know, he just wants to see the good in Terra! But for how long?


	11. Hear Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

 **A.N.:** Holy moly, I've been busy for quite some time. Sorry about the wait for everything, I assure you everyhting is okay. I'm just busy adulting!

* * *

Riku walked into his house when he came back from grocery shopping.

He called out a, "Mom, I'm home," before placing his bag on the counter. He whistled as he put away his two items, traversing through the house's first floor only to find no one there. "Mom?" he called out in question before climbing up the stairs and entering his room.

"Riku," he was greeted before said male dropped his messenger bag to the floor. He didn't expect to find someone other than his mother in his room, but it was none other than his neighbor. It slightly irked the silver haired male that Terra was in his room without his permission. It irked him more when he was holding and inspecting the picture frame of his companions, smiled and posed together, cheeks squishing against another in an attempt to fit in the photograph. "I'm guessing these are your friends that you talked about so dearly before."

He disregarded Terra's comment. "What are you doing here?" Riku questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You wanted to talk," Terra answered with a shrug, finding something in interest with one of Riku's knick knacks. "I'm here to talk."

"At least let me invite you up," Riku murmured. "Don't come in uninvited."

Terra lightly smiled before placing his hand gently on the side of Riku's arm, which soon turned into a smooth and fast transition into grabbing his waist. The shorter male made a noise of surprise as Terra led to two of them downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Your mother did invite me in, by the way. We had a nice, short chat."

Riku gave him a surprised look. But, knowing by his mother, she would have wanted to introduce herself to the neighbor. "About what?"

"Some plain old things. Interests. How she desperately wanted to take a vacation," he chuckled, moving the seat aside for Riku to sit. "I see where you get your zeal to go and see other places."

Riku sat down, hands flat against the table. "I see..." He glanced up at Terra to find him going through a cabinet, knowing that was where his mother's special bottles of wine were, where she would have a glass every now and then. "What are you doing? That's not yours to take."

"It's alright, she said to help myself," Terra assured with a smile. He pulled out two glasses, pouring two full glasses for the two of them.

"I'm not...really allowed to have that."

Terra nodded as he sat across from Riku. His eyelids drooped and he gave him a small mischievous smirk. "It'll be our secret then. Won't it?"

Riku looked down at his glass tentatively. It wasn't as if it were hard liquor. But he also wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with the idea of stealing his mother's wine, or even drinking alcohol period. "I, I don't know."

Terra continued to glance at the younger male. Riku could feel it intensify as Terra rose from his chair, walking behind Riku with his own glass poised delicately in his hand. "It's alright. It's just wine."

Riku leaned his head to look at the brunette, raising the glass to his lips to have a small sip before setting it down on the table, ultimately deciding not to. He felt his cheek gently grabbed by the older male, instantly asking, "What are you-" before getting interrupted by a chaste kiss from his neighbor, eyes widening and mouth slightly agape from surprise. Riku felt a rush of fluid enter his mouth, sweet and fruity and nothing like he's tasted, before swallowing it, warm in his tummy. Before his mouth closed, he felt the older' tongue enter, claiming his mouth, the mingling taste of Terra and the wine overwhelming his taste buds.

Riku felt himself get guided up from his seat. Lips disconnected slowly from his, making him slightly dazed. "How was that."

Before answering, he sighed out with a smile. "It tastes lovely." Riku looked down at the glass again tentatively before grabbing it. With a nod, he sipped at the drink slowly. It wouldn't hurt to have a little more.

A little more turned into a full glass as Terra's voice sounded more and more honey like. Riku could feel it distinctly thrum through his eardrums, echoing, more sensitive to sound and Terra's features as the wine took its effect. He could significantly feel Terra's warmth, his arm brushing against Terra's chest. Riku was finding himself guided into his bedroom at one point, stumbling a bit over the stairs. He sat down on his bed while the other stood in front of him, and stared at the older male giddily.

"You're smiling a lot," Terra commented and all Riku could focus on was the way his lips moved and the devilish look in his eyes. "You might be a little tipsy. You're not bad off though."

"Yeah, yeah I am smiling a lot," Riku repeated with a slight slur and a light giggle. "I feel good. Not like...out of it but, pretty good."

"You're very cute when you smile," Terra murmured. Riku could feel the light touch of Terra's fingers caressing his cheek. Gosh, Terra was just so warm.

"Nnn...what're you doing?" Riku chuckled out, feeling Terra's lips press against his cheek.

"Kissing you," he casually answered, making Riku laugh harder and push him away playfully.

"Terra, noooo," Riku gushed with a lopsided silly grin, feeling Terra get closer to him. "We caaaan't. You're too old for me."

"It's okay to like older men," Terra breathed, suddenly in close proximity of Riku's ear. His knee was already climbing onto his bed, pushing down with his weight. The silver haired male gasped, unable to move away as Terra threaded his fingers within his hair, keeping him in place.

"You know that's not it," Riku sighed back. His hands pressed against Terra's chest and were then caged before tanned arms snaked around him, constricting his movements. "This is not what I meant by talking about us before..."

His phone vibrated in his pocket at that moment. Riku blinked, moving to answer his phone before Terra beat him to it. "Terra!" he squeaked incredulously, hoping it was not his mother on the line. His mother would flip if she found out he had people over without her around. Terra put a finger over his lips, shushing Riku before muttering out, "Hello? Who is this?"

Riku tried to listen in, barely hearing the voice on the other line. He could feel Terra shift closer to him, hand toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"I must apologize, Riku is pretty busy at the moment."

At the end of his sentence, Riku couldn't keep up with what Terra did next. His buttons were snapped open by dexterous fingers that soon roamed his chest, sliding down quickly to his pants. "H-huh-" A large hand worked past his pants quickly, and his own feebly tugged at Terra's forearm to make him stop. Except he squeezed a part of him that was getting too excited. At the moment Riku gasped from the sudden touch, Terra pressed his cell phone against his mouth; the noise was loud, audible, and lewd enough to have Riku screaming internally.

Terra, eyes devilishly looking at Riku, squeezed his privates again, getting more of a reaction from the silver haired male. He caused him to breathe lewdly and involuntarily, something which Riku rapidly covered his mouth.

But it was too late. Oh fuck, he just moaned on the phone. And his new acquaintance had heard it very loud and very clear.

"Stop that," Riku moaned out, roughly knocking away the phone from Terra's hand as an immediate reaction, landing against the bed with a thud. He sluggishly stood straight, hand braced against his bedside table to keep himself upright. "Can you...please just stop." Riku could feel his eyes glaze over his panting body, his flushed face. The very goosebumps rising up his arms. "That was uncalled for, and it was very embarrassing," Riku shyly muttered, reaching for his phone, already finding that Lea had hung up on him.

Riku's hand was grabbed, pulled, and in a blur of scenery, found himself collapsing onto his bed. Terra climbed on top, eyes hooded and staring at him. "I can't have other men try their way with you when you're already mine."

As the silver haired male was going to object to that statement, his lips were sealed with the older male's, feeling his tongue aggressively enter his mouth. Riku moaned, swallowed whatever saliva had begun to accumulate before the exchange and grew hot as he realized it was the taste of Terra's mouth.

As soon as the brunette withdrew, Riku felt him begin to remove his clothing. His shirt was placed to the side and he stared as Terra worked on his own clothing, beginning to throw his tee right onto beginning pile of clothing.

"Terra...we can't..." Riku murmured, arms wrapped around his naked chest in an attempt to cover himself.

"I'm not your teacher yet," Terra convinced, leaning in to grab Riku's hand. "So...how about we just continue until then?"

With a blink, Riku looked up at the older male. It did make sense when the silver haired male thought about it. Terra would stop when school starts, and they can both fulfill their desires until then. But at the same time...

"I, I don't know. I still stand with what I said before. So please, go home."

Riku gulped as Terra came close to him. "It's hard to believe that you wouldn't want to be with me since I'm the object of your fantasies." Before Riku was about to object, Terra interrupted him. "Trust me, I know. I've seen you Riku." He gave the younger male a taunting look before grabbing his smaller hand and guiding it in between his legs forcefully. Tremors ran through Riku's body as Terra continued to lisp. "And this was the spot you touched..."

Riku felt a surge of embarrassment that could only translate to anger as he pushed the taller male away with force. "Get out!" he yelled as his face turned red.

Terra wavered slightly at Riku's force, but quickly collected himself. Terra backed away with his hands up defensively. "Hey, Riku, I didn't mean to-"

"No, just, just don't come here again!"

Riku breathed in and out as he glared at the older male until he finally left. He frantically grabbed his phone to call Lea, trying to devise an apology before his call was answered.

"Hello?"

Riku inwardly gulped, his face already turning red from the sheer embarrassment. "I am so, so sorry about that."

"It's...alright," Lea laughed through the phone awkwardly. "What I was trying to call about earlier, was just a carnival."

"The one over on the other island?" Riku recalled. "I nearly forgot about that. It's hosted every summer."

"You should join us then. Me, Kairi and Sora. We can meet up around four in the afternoon. Sound good?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Riku pressed to end the call. He heavily sighed, hoping he didn't screw things up between the two of them. It was important to have some time outside away from the trouble his neighbor seemed to bring.


	12. Date Me

_Summary: An obsession can be passionate, but can also be fatally dangerous. Terriku. LeaKu. Rated M for somewhat dark themes as the story progresses._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

 **A.N.: Another chapter! Hoping to get my incomplete fanfics out of the way so I can focus on my canon fanfic!**

* * *

Riku met up with Lea on the decks of the other island, steadying himself as he stepped onto the wooden dock. He smiled as he jogged to the other male.

"I hope you can handle rides," Riku greeted, teeth showing with his grin. "Sora loves them, but gets pretty nauseous sometimes."

"Can't wait to see that," Lea answered back, turning with Riku to walk. "They're waiting for us by the entrance."

"Let's go then." As Riku started to walk, he felt his shoulder get grabbed lightly. Riku peered behind him with a curious look. "Yeah?"

"Is there uh...anything you want to talk about before we head out?"

The silver haired male could feel goosebumps already shooting all the way up his arms. His shoulders slumped upward in a shrugging gesture, and he mustered an unwavering smile. "No, I don't think so."

Riku's throat suddenly had a huge lump he couldn't swallow. His mouth had gone dry at the thought of explaining what occurred last night when Lea was on the phone. He heard him, he most definitely heard him. He could feel Lea's gaze on him, sharp like knives and knowing he was being caught in a lie.

The silver haired male anxiously walked next to Lea. His suspicion had been right; the taller male continued to peer at him from the corner of his eyes.

Riku's mood suddenly uplifted as he saw the two of his childhood friends, jogging to the two of them that were already running towards him. Riku caught the petite couple with one arm and the other, laughing and greeting the two by ruffling the top of their heads. "Gosh, I haven't seen you guys in a long time," he exclaimed a little too happily.

"Well that's because you never get out of the house anymore lazybones!" Kairi exclaimed with a smile.

"What have you been up to, Riku?" Sora chimed after.

Riku hesitated while answering, not wanting to reveal what has happened this summer. Because his summer consisted of the odd relationship between him and an older man, and how he was acting stranger and stranger by the day. "I was just busy with my assignment. Couldn't really get in too much contact," Riku explained a half-truth. He couldn't ignore the look Lea had given him, a look that proved he didn't know everything, but he knew enough that Riku had lied.

Riku soon caught up to date with the two of his best friends, figuring out that the two of them met Lea at a summer camp on one of the other islands and have kept in contact since then. The four paid for their admission into the carnival before Sora turned to them and asked,

"So where does everyone want to go?"

"Anything really," Lea answered with a shrug, looking around him interestedly. Riku eyed the taller male and soon focused to his two friends. Sora and Kairi were discussing about what they could possibly go on first, pointing to different rides around the park. That's when the silver haired male noticed that they were closer than usual. It was odd to explain; they were acting like they normally were, but Sora had his hand placed on the small of Kairi's back, and the girl had a small glow to her cheeks-

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go ahead with Lea," Riku spoke up with a smile, scooting over to the redhead and grabbing onto his arm, which he noticed was on the warmer side. "I want to get to know Lea a little bit more."

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku dumbfounded, and then at each other, sharing a knowing look. "Oh, oh right okay, we'll just leave you two aloooone then," Kairi sang, giving a Riku a more noticeable wink. "Come Sora, they want some ALONE time."

"Riiiight," Sora agreed, giving Riku a knowing smile. The two of them left with a giggle, whispering things that Riku could only know as embarrassing.

"Uh, so what was that all about?" Lea asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice," Riku chuckled. He looked behind him to make sure the other two weren't in sight before smiling towards Lea. "They like each other."

Lea now gave a knowing look, nodding in agreement. "And here I was hoping you actually wanted to spend time with me." Riku laughed with a blush, not knowing how to react to that direct, yet sincere statement. "But, uh, you should probably let go of my arm."

"Oh! Sorry." Riku was quick to apologize and had not noticed he was still linked to Lea's freckled arm; his cheeks flared as he thought the way his new companion's arm was quite comfortable and warm, and it almost felt natural to be walking around like that.

"Yeah, don't want to get your boyfriend jealous or anything."

Riku's mouth opened into a small "o". "Oh, he's not- that guy on the phone? He's not my boyfriend."

Lea stopped in place besides several stands for games. The encouraging shouts from the people managing the stands to play more games and the fun laughter from others having a blast filled the atmosphere. Riku could sense that the aura Lea had was serious. "Riku, I'm going to ask you a serious question. Please answer me honestly."

"Ok...what is it?" the younger hesitantly asked, crossing his arms casually.

"Are you..." Lea looked around awkwardly before leaning in closer to the other male with a quieter voice. "Do you need a safe place?"

"What do you mean by that?" Riku murmured as he shook his head in confusion.

"Do you need to get away from your abusive...partner?"

"What?" Riku was astounded and stared at Lea for a good couple seconds. "Oh you mean that time on the phone? No, no, he's not...like that." Riku was hesitant in his words; it wasn't abusive, it was just a little, what was the word?

"Oh, I guess I misunderstood then," Lea apologized with a look that didn't look like he was completely convinced. He held Riku's arm and gently pulled him along before his expression changed cheerfully. "Well, let's go do some games then."

Riku smiled a little at the redhead, thankful for the space he was giving him momentarily. Right now, he didn't want to think about his neighbor. He honestly wanted to have a carefree, relaxing day with the red haired male, who seemed to cause his lips to tug upward.

Riku was guided along the booths. His attention was caught by someone managing a shooting booth, shouting out enthusiastically, "Hey there, you want to win a prize for your cute boyfriend?"

Lea's head turned towards the voice with an immediate smile, dragging Riku along with him excited. "What do I gotta do to win?"

As the man was discussing the rules of the game, Riku finally caught on with a blush. Cute boyfriend? It couldn't possibly mean himself. "Um-"

Lea was already paying the person for a try at this shooting game, holding the toy rifle taut against his shoulder and aiming for a prize. The silver haired male scanned over the prizes, knowing they were a little too small to aim at.

"Lea, you really don't have to. I don't want you to waste money," Riku said as he nudged the taller male's arm.

Lea turned towards him with a reassuring smile, lowering his rifle. "I'm going to win you something. Trust me."

The silver haired male slightly smiled at the determination the other had as he aimed once more. Riku watched as the redhead pulled the trigger, hands clapped together once as Lea hit his target dead on, and a mouth open in awe. "You got it!"

"Here you are!" the carnie announced. The prize was handed to Lea, who then immediately placed it in Riku's hand.

"Told you I would get you something."

"Thank you," Riku murmured with a smile, looking down at his prize. It was a strangely cute bat keychain, colorful with an open grin. He hooked it onto his cell phone. "It's a little too cute for me, don't you think?"

"Nonsense," Lea dismissively said. He started to walk again with Riku, saying in amusement, "Also, I think he called you my boyfriend."

"Really?" Riku tried to pretend, looking down at his feet as he walked. "That's funny." His cheeks began to heat up. "So, um, what do you want to ride?"

Lea glanced around at the rides around them. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel," Lea suggested. "It looks like everything else is full."

"Sure," Riku answered cheerfully without thinking. As he waited on the line with Lea, he fiddled with the new keychain on his phone. It was rather adorable, maybe too much compared to himself, but Lea had assured him that wasn't so. Riku blinked a little in realization as the redhead had indirectly flirted with him yet again.

Cyan eyes widened as he started to put all the facts together, like a bunch of puzzle pieces. Lea had flirted with him not only once but twice, won a prize for him, called him cute, and they were about to go on the Ferris wheel together. Oh, gosh, it sounded so much like a date.

Riku stood there frozen like a statue, smile growing and awkward. It was odd that he didn't mind the fact at all. He appreciated the fact that Lea was just taking him on a normal date, something he had not accustomed to yet ever since his neighbor moved in. It was also a huge plus that Lea was funny and good-looking. But then there was Terra, who he had promised to talk to...

Riku's hand was grabbed by Lea's, who had smiled at him before the both of them sat next to each other in the small little space, despite the fact there were seats across from each other. Riku returned the smile, finally making a decision that he would speak to Terra, but it wouldn't be about their possible relationship. The silver haired male knew the age gap would be a problem and that he should be dating someone close to his age, like Lea. Perhaps he should have a slower and more innocent relationship, something he pictured that the redhead and he would have if they were to date.

Riku's smile dropped, determining that his decision wouldn't make Terra happy. It was ultimately a mature choice that would be the best for the both of them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lea asked with a grin, soon dropping when he realized Riku wasn't happy anymore. "Something wrong?"

The younger shook his head and murmured, "It's nothing."

Riku's chin was lifted and for once, it had been comforting. Lea's hand and eyes were so gentle that it had him embarrassed in a completely new way. "You can tell me," Lea assured before his hand moved back to his lap.

And for some unexplained reason, Riku trusted the male across him. Maybe it was the softness of his eyes or his tender touch, but he felt the need to tell him.

So he did. Riku started to pour out everything to this man. He explained that the man on the phone earlier was his new neighbor and the inappropriate age gap between the two. He thoroughly told him about what goes on in their relationship- the kissing, the touching, the photographs, and how he had almost had sex with the man already. Not once did Lea look surprised or disgusted and he was relieved that he wasn't being judged. Riku diverted his eyes momentarily as he hesitated about what had happened recently. "It's just right now...he makes me feel uncomfortable," Riku sighed out.

"Riku, I'm not going to sugar coat this in any way. Possessive people like that...you need to steer clear." Lea had sounded so sure that it had Riku listening attentively, waiting for further advice. The redhead had deeply sighed as if he were carrying something heavy in his heart. Something related to Riku's current situation.

It was as if Riku was feeling connected to him somehow, and so he asked, "Did...something happen to you?"

Lea momentarily looked to the side of him, watching the scenery of them climbing up. The laughter of those below them echoed into burbled background noise. Riku noticed the pain look that came across Lea's eyes before his hands fiddled with his neck before pulling off his necklace, handing it over to Riku.

Puzzled, the silver haired male noticed it was a silver circle locket. He opened it to find a picture of two smiling blondes, one looking slightly older on features than the other. He questionably looked to Lea before he murmured out, "The younger one is my best friend, Roxas. That's his brother Ven."

Riku noticed the way Lea looked sentimentally at the necklace before he commented, "They must be special to you."

"They were." There was an emphasis on the past tense which made Riku's smile drop slightly. Lea then added with a pained voice, "They both disappeared."

"What do you mean, they 'disappeared'?"

Lea shook his head with a grimace, scoffing a bit. "Yeah, no one just ups and disappears. But, that's what everyone in my old town said, where I lived before here. Said that Roxas ran away to go with his brother." Then Lea's voice trembled a little in anger. "But I know for a fact that isn't true."

Riku helplessly sat across the redhead, noticing the way the other's nostrils flared. His hand had fidgeted with the sleeve of his yukata and he shook his head. "Only Roxas told me this. Ven had a lover, and he wasn't allowed to go see his family, friends. Never answered mine or Rox's texts. Guy was probably possessive. Phone calls, nothing. The only one to really care was Rox, they lived by themselves."

"One day, Roxas told me he was going to visit Ven. I offered to go with him, I didn't know where his brother lived, who he dated."

Lea chuckled out, "And then I said the stupidest thing. Shit, I don't even remember what I exactly said. It was something along the lines of leaving the two of them be. That things wouldn't be as hard or strict in the future...but Roxas left to find his brother. Didn't tell me where. And never answered my calls since."

"I tried to find someone who would help me but...no one would believe me that something bad had happened to him. Everybody said the same thing. He was mad at me. Didn't want to be in contact with me anymore. But there's no way that happened. It's just...those kinds of people, they can do bad things. I know it."

Lea's head hung low, and Riku could feel the lingering guilt the other held. The silver haired male bit his lip, before holding Lea's hand, grabbing Lea's attention. "I believe you," Riku murmured assuringly as he enclosed Lea's palm with the necklace inside his hand, causing the redhead's eyes to lighten up just a bit. "Besides...who knows your best friend more than you."

Riku then slid closer to the other male, wrapping his arms around his back. He hugged the taller male close to him, feeling Lea's arms return the gesture. He held him for the duration of the ride, cheeks lighting up pink, before the ride slowly came to a halt. Only when they were stopped, the two pulled away from each other. Riku didn't know what he wanted to say after what was exchanged, but he figured there was one way.

The door of the cart opened and Riku shot a grin at him. "Come, let's enjoy the rest of our day together, okay?"

Lea nodded, grabbing the other's extended hand. "Yeah, let's go."

Riku spent the rest of the night being with Lea. He never stopped smiling when around the redhead and it made him question what a relationship should feel like in general. There was one thing for certain; he definitely would enjoy being with someone if it were like this.

At the end of the day, the four of them met up at the entrance of the carnival, all of them spent from having a great time. Riku had smiled as Kairi had a butt load of prizes, most likely from Sora winning them for her.

"Alright, I think I'm going to head out now," Riku said as he gave Sora and Kairi a duffle of their heads. As he began to head out after their exchange of goodbyes, Lea called out after him.

"I think I'll head out with you. Bye guys."

The two were silent as they crossed between the islands in a rowboat. The two walked along the sand to Riku's house before the silver haired male stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for taking me home," Riku quietly said, holding the side of his arm. "Now I have to go inside and do the rest of my homework."

Lea chucked, shaking his head. "Going out despite the fact that you had homework. Fuck responsibilities, am I right?"

Riku laughed back, giving Lea a small wave as a farewell. "Well, I had a fun time tonight. So, thank you."

As Riku rotated to walk in the direction of his house, his forearm was gently grabbed until he was turned towards the redhead again. Lea took a step forward before his hand traveled up to Riku's shoulder. "Let's do this again sometime."

"O-okay," Riku stuttered from his sudden touch. He shied away from Lea's glance. Gosh, it was as if Lea was going to kiss him or something-

Before Riku responded, Lea leaned downward due to his height and pressed his lips against the shorter male's. Riku's heart raced for about a quarter of a minute, the whole duration of the simple, gentle kiss, before Lea pulled away with a shy smile.

Riku silently waved goodbye as Lea departed and walked backwards, keeping his twinkling eyes and smile on Riku before finally turning around and jogging to the docks. The silver haired male inhaled and exhaled a quick, happy breath before deciding to open his front door.

Before entering, Riku noticed some movement in his neighbor's window, shaking his head before closing the door behind him.


End file.
